Gifts and Curses
by CharmyPI-5 the VIII
Summary: Sam's returned from being with her father. But after being attacked, her powers start working on their own and has blackouts, can the daughter of Batman be trusted? Is Slade somehow involed in this! What will Robin do? Please read. It's not bad!
1. Chapter 1

Don't worry this veriosns been rewritten. Alttle bit.

Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Lifes' good! Right?

The titans Tower was as inviting as ever to the vacation stricken heroes. Cyborg immediately dropped his bags filled with what I don't know and stretched," Home saweet home!! Who wants pizza?"  
The others looked at each other wearily. Sam ,the newest Titan her black hair was shoulder lenght and her eyes crystal blue, she was a little short for her age but wore a blue belle sleeved shirt (one of the sleeves skin tight) and black pants, glasses over her eyes, and smiled kindly," Thanks but, I'm tired, I'm just going to go lay down."

"OK, PIZZA FOR ME!!"

She just rolled her eyes and walked down the hallway.

Who was this new titan? SAmantha Wayne, daughter of Bruce Wayne, but she didn't always know it. Actually at first she really didn't like the guy but they finally started getting along .It had been about a month since Sam went back to stay with the Titans. And, keeping her word to her father, she called him to let him know she was ok and to let him know that she MIGHT of hit a few cars on the way home and promised to call atleast once a month.(alot to do to stay with her friends)

But since then nothing really happened. Luckily Raven had stopped giving her the stink eye (or atleast not so often). And to celebrate the Titans had taken a short vacation to Titans East where Sam got to meet some other heroes (for some reason Robin didn't want her meeting Aqualad..)

As soon as Sam came to her room she leapt on her bed and fell asleep. Things really were lookingup for her.

--

Sam was a woken by a baanging on the door, sorely she looked on the clock, it glew 3:30 'What the F-Bomb?! I've only been asleep for a few minutes!' thoroughly aggravated she stormed towards the door adn opened. But her feelings faded when she saw teh seriousness on Robin's face. "What's -"  
"We need to talk. Something's been going on."

Confused seh followed him to teh Living room. THe once cheery atmosphere seh had left it had turned serious. And all eyes were on her. Feeling a little overwhelmed seh looked Robin," WH-what's going on?"  
"OUtoutages. Martian Manhunter told us that ever since we got back to teh city there've been huge power surges."  
"But we just got backa few minutes ago how can this be-"  
"We Were hoping you could tell us. Seeing this is your feild of power." Said RAven, glaring at her.

Sam looked around at them. did They all think that? It was true she could do that. On a large scale. but seh was new to teh whole hero thing, only having joined a month ago. They all knew seh could control the electricity around her (hense the backpack) but had yet to shoot her own. On a wider scale they knew sh ecuold draw storms...but it was possible she could of caused the black outs. She could now see it adn sense it as seh looked out the window, but did they know?, "It's not me!"

They continued to lookat each other unsurely. Feeling a litte worried seh looked over at Robin," Robin, you believe me right? I couldn't do this with out knowing it!"  
HE looked at her then to the others," INnocent until proven guilty. Let's go."  
--

What a great way to be welcomed back. Just after that they went ot the power plant where Sam StormDAncer was able to control the power so it would stop gonig insane. but to make things worse both for the city adn StormDancer, a huge storm rolled in and people had to be evactuated into the buildings for safety. So FOr the next couple days that's what they had to do.

Power surges, black outs. And a huge storm that was tearing up the beach. And who did they all blame?

StormDancer. She couldn't blame them, as they evacuated a nearby beach of civilians. Those were all in her ability. But she didn't remember doing it.

Seeing a lighting bolt heading for StarFire who was carrying a boy she sent electricity at it, causing it to diffuse. Something she had to keep up. No matter what.

It took many hours ,but eventually they were all off.

The Titans made there way back to the tower tired, cold, wet adn pooped.. And Sam got ready for her patrol.

For extra measures she looked for her goggles in the drawers, "Son of a. Where did it go." Her hand brushed against something and she grabbed it. Insteade of her goggles she pulled out a earring. A medium sized moon a chain. She looked at it with a mixture of sadness and shock. Of all things she pulled out of the drawer……why did it have to be this? But suddenly she realized something, If I'm not the one doing this…….maybe it's HIM.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knocking, "Sam!!" it was Robin

Quickly she put it back and and grabbed her goggles hurrying out the door. Aleast she could talkt to her best friend.

"Hey!"

"Hey."

" what is it?"  
"Sam…….everyone's suspicious…they say you're causing all the stuff that's been going on."  
"Robin, it's not me. I'd know." Then she realized it the hard truth," You think I'm doing it to."  
"Sam-"  
"You do! I thought you were my friend! My Best Friend!!"

When he didn't say anything she stormed away.

When she got to the main room Kid Flash saw her," Hey going on patrol?"  
"Yeah." She felt her eyes burn with tears," II"ll be back soon." And with that she left.

But she wasn't .

Patrol was suppose to end at 8.

That was nearly 2 hours ago.

Robin went to the computer again, hoping to get some enlightening on where she was. But her signal wasn't on there.

Cyborg walked up to him," I just tried calling her, nothing happened."  
Robin stood up and walked towards the door but Raven caught him by the arm

"What are you doing?! Let go!"

"Robin, maybe you should wait. Maybe she's posing for picture,"  
"Camera's go beserk around her you know that! Something's not right you of all people should have that feelilng."  
"I'm not saying I'm not-"  
"So you are!"  
"But there's something about it. We shouldn't go after her-"  
Robin ignored her and pulled his arm away, opening the front door and froze.

Sam was back

. Laying at his feet, blood was running down her back and she looked as though she had been trying to knock.

"SAAM!!" he cried, he knelt down and held her. Her body was full of multiple injuries, and her sleeve had been torn off.," Sam can you hear me!? Speak!"  
"R-r-robin…….it hurts………make it stop…….." her hand gripped his shoulder, "M-make him go away..."  
"Sam, what happened!?"  
Sam looked up at him, opened her mouth to speak then turned limp.

"SAM!! Cyborg! Raven! I need help!!"


	2. Who

I just added on a little bit more to this chapter. SO go on down. (The idea just sorta came)

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sam had to be rushed to the medical room. And sitting by her was Robin, squeezing her hand gently.

Raven had healed some of Sam's wounds, yet her face still held the expression of pain.

'What had happened to her?' was the thought that kept on rolling through his mind. It couldn't of been a normal person. So he could rule off the idea of a angry citizen. And most of the villains were in jail Except Slade but last they heard he was in Bora Bora to escape the storm. So they were told. But Robin had to guess that was a lie (Slade didn't seem like the vacation sort of person)

So who was it?...

He didn't have time to think of this. Right now he had to get ready to tell her father…and his mentor

Batman.

He still couldn't believe that Sam and Bruce were family. She was nothing like him….

Feeling particularly exhausted and putting off the dreadful call he laid his head on the armrest and stared drifting off.

Suddenly he felt her hand tighten in his a little bit

"R-R-R-robin?"  
He sat up quickly and found himself looking into her blue eyes," Sam! You're Awake!"  
"I thought that was obvious." She smiled gently

"How do you feel?"  
"Sore and tired."  
"You're not in pain?"  
"NO. Why?"

Robin had a small flash back, her hand gripping his shoulder, that scared and small voice,' Robin it hurts…….make it stop……..make him go away.'

"When I found you, you said it hurts…….and you wanted him to go away. Don't you remember?"  
"No."  
This was new, Sam was usually pretty smart, and it wasn't like her to forget something.

She slowly sat up and leaned against the pillow, deep in thought, she brushed the hair behind her ear, hand brushing up something cold. Slowly took out the moon earring looking at it as though for the first time,

Robin looked at it curiously," I didn't know you had your ears pierced-"  
Sam quickly put both hands over it," IT was nothing."  
"But it was kinda nice, put it back in-"  
"NO." she looked at him with absolute seriousness that made him freeze under it. "Robin, I want you to forget ever seeing this. "  
"Uh ok. Why?"  
"……..It's not important." She laid her head back down. Drifting off. Robin, respecting taht. stood up and left.

OUtside the room stood Cyborg and surprisingly Raven.

CYborg asked," How's she doing?"  
"She doesn't remember anything. NOt even comingot the tower."  
"I have sorta of a hunch, maybe they weren't targeting her on purpose, maybe they were trying to get to us."  
"I don't think so. Most of the villans are gone."  
"Except one."  
Robin's eyes widen as he realized who Cy was talking about. "Slade?!"  
"Bingo."  
"BUt, why? THis just doesn't feel like it was him. He's more of a mental attacker."  
"Yeah but it wouldn't hurt to snoop around the area. He's always had his sights on new titans."

Robin turned his head away adn looked through teh hospital window, he hadn't exactly truthful when he said he didnt' think Slade was behind it. He just had this little feelign in his gut.

Even if Slade was involved...why would he attack? WOuldn't Slade try to used mental atacks to weaken her then try ot draw her over? Something just din't seem right...

"I'll think it over."

--

Luckily, Sam was a fast healer and was out of the hospital in a matter of days it also helped with RAven's healing powers and soon Sam was walking down the hallway. JUst hours after that the storms abrutly came to a end and things seeme dto sowly come to a normal pace again.

SAm had finished putting the finishing pieces on her fixed up car ()It used to be BAtman's but he gave it to her, but driving it home seh got into a few wrecks)(  
when the alarm started going off. Rushing into the living room, the icon for teh HIVE flashed on teh screen.

EAsy Right?

--

Wrong.

The HIVE had some new toys.

Insteade of the new 'High Five' it was the original 3. But something had changed.

Gizmo had a new weapon.

Sam had immediately recognized teh weapon as a Bomb Spreader. A small bazooka device that could shoot small tennis ball sized bombs.

The plan had been too take down Gizmo, the one who was throwing teh bombs, but Mammoth and Jinx were guarding him of like a treasure.

StormDancer ()aka SAm)( could barely keep her balence while the bombs exploded on the ground, she looked over at her friends, hoping they had a plan, but judging from there faces, they didn't.

Mammoth raised his enormous fists into teh air and brought them down onto the earth, dust erupted from the ground and swallowed up the Titans. It was so thick that Sam couldn't see through it, she opened her mouth to call to them, but seh heard a mysterious ticking noisecomnig from around her, 'A bomb!' she thought in panic, she looked around, trying to locate it. Then ,in horror, seh realized where it was coming from.

Under her feet.

SHe only got 3 feet away before it exploded sendingher flying into the dirt.

StormDAncer got up on her knees, coughing ,"Robin!! Cyborg!! Guys!" the silence that followed chilled her to the marrow.

Then seh heard a girl laughing ,"Aw, the poor little Titan that couldn't find her way," that was Jinx,' "Isn't that sad Mammoth?"

The giant just chuckled brainlessly. Cracking his knuckles. THere short Gizmo friend wasn't as humored," Come on Jinx. We got the loot. So let's leave the barf brains!!"

"Oh come on Gizmo, Let's have alittle fun." her hands powered with her pink, curse powers.

"Come on, little Titan, show us what you got."

--

yeah yeah I know, it's a shorty. BUt I spent mroe time on this one REVIEW!! PLEASE!!


	3. who 2

Warning, this fight scene is not very good, so just skip down. But hopefully my next one (Don't know when that'll be) will be much much much much better

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Great. Not only did Sam get separated from the others. Now she had to deal with 2 villains.

Things were REALLY looking up.

She struggled, to her feet, the dust was still swarming around her.

Sam didn't like the way Jinx sneered at her. So what she was new?! That didn't mean she was weak! Sam raised her hand ,electricity leatp out of her backpack," If I"m so weak then bring it on!"

SAm wasn't weak, but anyone out numbered like that doesn't last long. Especially if you're trying not to cheat.

SAm fought, but without knowing their weakness, and with the limited electricity.

But she wouldn't have a problem if they weren't cheaters!! When ever she went to attack Gizmo, Mammoth would pound her into the dirt, and whenever she attacked Mammoth Gizmo would attack her.

And inbetween she woudl get attacke by Jinx.

Sam fell on her knees, coughing up a little bit of blood, she couldn't take much more, a giant hand closed around her head picking her up like a rag doll. Sam tried to focus her energy but found her blood pumping through her head to fast, it was a Then again Robin highly doubted itwas sent here to cause damageeeling seh had never felt like this, her vision was blurring, as she started drifting away...

Jinx walked up to the girl as her head dropped, "Oh come on. We're not done having fun yet." she grabbed StormDancers hair pulling it up a little bit, raising her pink powered hand.

--

"StormDancer!!" called Robin, he searched the area, "Cyborg you got a trace on her yet?!"  
"NOt yet man.Wait, I got something, over here! this way!!"  
Robin hurried after him, this couldn't be good, the Hive could be brutal, and she was still new...Suddenly a girl's scream echoed over the area.

"NO!" he ran forward, --

--

Mammoth and Gizmo backed away in shock, Jinx was laying on teh ground, nursing a broken arm, meanwhile the girl who they had been (not 5 seconds ago) at there mercy was walking towards them slowly her hair covered he face, but not enough to cover the red in her eyes,"Whose next?"

--

Robin heard more screams, this time they didn't sound like a girls, He burst through the smoke and gasped

It wasn't exactly what he had pictured.

Mammoth adn Gizmo were laying on the ground, blood was runnin from Mammoths chest and Gizmo was sparking a little bit, his backpack was blown into a milion pieces. But where was-

He heard another screamand ran forward, Sam was holding Jinx up by teh neck, Jinx's arm was bent back as though broken, her pink eyese were shaking with fear.

And there was something wrong with Stormdancer, her normally blue cheery eyes were clouded with anger, almost robot like, and her arm shook as seh gripped Jinx's throat. StormDancer's face drew close to to Jinx's ,"Don't die on me now, friend, I'm not through with you." then drew Jinx away from the wall before slaming her back into it.

Robin quickly ran forward (even though the HIVE are total jerks, the TITans had there morals) adn grabbed her arm that griped JInx's throat. StormDancer spun her head around and glared at Robin, her eyes were as cold as ice. Robin eyes widen for a sec but he calmed himself down. Something didn't seem right wiht her. Other Titans ran in. In time to see them.

Robin spoke calmly," Come on, I"m your friend. Let her go."  
StormDancer's eyes looked from Jinx (who was still in massive pain and trying to cuss ehr out) to Robin adn smiled kindly adn dropped JInx.

ROibn breathed in relief, but something still didn't look right, "Thank-"  
StormDancer's fist shot out adn caught Robin across the face, causing him to fly back, he put a hand ot his mouth, (to catch his tooth) and looked up at her in shock, "Storm!"  
Her smiling face finally snapped away, StormDaner looked around in shock," Wha-" then seh saw Robin and knelt by him quickly, "Robin!! What happened to you!?" Her eyes were back to normal

The Titans stood there, in just as much shock as Robin,

--

Few Hours Later.

Sam was sitting on her couch, hugging her knees to her chest. Waiting.

Robin walked into her room adn she jumped ot her feet, "YOu're ok! How are your teeth?"  
"we got them back in. I have a few questions."  
Sam knew that was coming adn didnt' take it personal, who wouldn't ask questions? Seh was asking some herself. They both sat on the couch, Robin looked less like a friend and more like a leader," What happened out there?"  
"I-I-I dont' know. I was fighitng, thye were winning, and before i knew it I was kneeling by you."  
"THat's all?"

"Maybe..."  
"What do you mean maybe?"  
"I-I remember passing out...i felt like more blood was being rushed to my head, it caused my chest to hurt a litle bit. But that's all!"  
Robin looked over at her for a sec, then looked away, his face softening, "Sorry, I know you. It's just protocal."  
"I-It's ok."  
"BUt Im' worried. YOuk're loosng your memory, and who knows waht happened to you when you were beat up."  
"THat's the thing, I've been trhying ot remember."  
"DO you have anything?"  
"...maybe...I remember being on my hands and knees, I-I- was loosing alot of blood...I coukld barely see...I didn't see who was fightnig me...but...I remeber seeing a-a black and orang mask..."  
"Back and orange?! Are you sure?!" he grabbed her arm quickly ,"Are you absolutely sure!?"  
"Y-Y-Yes."  
Robin gave her a quick hug (to be nice) "Gotta go." and with that he ran out of there lighning quick

Slade.

-

--

Robin couldn't believe what he was doing. It went against everything he believed in. Bht it wasn't like he had a choice.

And right now he was despereate.

But he had been everywhere. Vilan bars, alleys, but no one knew. they were too afraid. Robin couldn't blame them. In the world of villans, Slade was in a level all his own, above the Brain. Above even Trigon.

Practicually a king.

But he never got involved with other villans, that's probably why he's never seen the inside of a cell.

Robin pulled his cape closer around him, to cover teh bright colors of his uniform ( he really should get a new one) adn walked down teh empty street. He had been looking for hours ,but still no trace of his archnemisis (SISsusus)

Suddenly a fist shot out and caught him across the face, causing him to stumble, but he got his balence back adn deflected another punch from his attacker. It was a tall man, covered from head to toe in dirty rags, his face covered by a hood and Robin knew exactly why he was here. Delivering a blow of his own, the attacker fell back against teh wall, limp. Robin approached slowly , already knowing what he'd find, pulling back teh mans hod to reveal one of Slades robots, it's face was dented in by his blow.

That had been to easy . He pulled off the robots face to reveal a digital map grid. A red blinking S in a corner.

then again Robin highly doubted itwas sent here to cause damage

But to give Robin a map.

--

Hm...you know what time it is on 'gifts adn Curses?"  
IT'S REVIEW TIME!!

SO COME ON DOWN AND JOIN HET 'REVIWE ON CHARMYGIRL5 STORIES CLUB!!

...\.

...

..

.

please?


	4. Meeting with a Cyclops

Hopefully this one is better then my last one!

Chapter 4 Meeting with a Mad man (yeah i know the titles different. But this sounded better, the other one was just for humor)

Sam awoke abrutly, laying on her couch in her room. Not knowing why she fell asleep seh closed her eyes, them it came back.

'I was talking to Robin...but he had to go.'

She looked ath the time...if the time was right then she'd been asleep for only a few hours. But it felt so much lessss then that. Seh rubbed teh sleep out of her eyes adn stood up, going to the kitchen/living room where Kid Flash was rummaging through the fridge,

"Hey, have you seen Robin?"  
"Heh? OH Sam. No Sorry. He's been gone for hours now."  
"Do you know where he went?"  
"Sorry, that's classified." but when he saw teh sadness on her face he quickly added, "But he's probably just getting his cape from teh dry cleaners! YOu know, normal stuff."  
"Yeah..." but seh was still distracted.

"Hey are you hungry?  
"I guess..."  
"Good! It's my turn to make dinner."  
"Can I help?" she wanted to keep her mind off of her problems.

"SUre. I'm making Spanish Omlettes. YOu can work on the veggie. I'll work on teh meat."

--0--

Robin followed the map to a deserted part of the city ( for somereason, this town has alot of those), the building right in front of him was teh source.

It was worn down, easily 10 stories but it looked deserted no windows in sight. Robin wasn't fooled though. Slade always chose these kind of settings. (which made him wonder if Slade was cheap) While he started wondering where the enterance was, a slab of teh wall drew away to reveal a tunnel.

Apparently Slade was expecting him.

--

Robin landed right in the middle of ,what should of been the center control room. Right now he didn't care what teh room look liked.

All he did was look upon teh man who was in front of him.

The man stood at the desk, his hand on the computer board, and his sights on a moniter. SLade ,not looking around, said," Hello Robin I've been expecting you. But it took you longer then I anticipated."  
"Sorry to disapoint you." but Robin's voice said otherwise. Holding grudge for the last encounters," I know it was you. WHy did you attack StormDancer!?"  
"Who? That new hero? I don't know what you're talking about."  
"Of course you do! It's always you!Attacking new heroes, bringing them to the brink of insanity. It's waht you live off of. Why her?! Why now?"  
"Her? Now this is getting more interesting. A girl? And she must be special to you. Very."  
Robin could tell Slade was already trying ot get inside of his head. And he wasn't in the mood,"SHut up and ansewer my questions."  
"Oh I will...as soon as you answer mine. How much does this girl mean to you?"  
"She's my friend! That's all-"  
"YOu're a bad liar Robin. If this girl means so much to you...then maybe I should meet her."  
"Stay away from her. I know you've already met her, seh recognized your mask. You were there. I know you were-"  
SLade stopped adn turned to look at Robin for the first time," That is gettinj quite tiresome. I may be a villan, but I would not take credit for somethinjg I didnt do...but I wont say I wasn't involved."  
"I knew it! Who was it?! Why?!"  
"Now Robin...righ now you shouldn't be asking me these quetions should you? You should be ther for your girlfriend. Who knows when they're goign to...attack."  
"WHat do you mean?!"  
--

A dark shadow was cast over the Titans tower. A evil eye.

It first fell over garage where Cyborg adn Beast Boy were playing B-Ball. Worthless. Next to teh roof, where Raven was meditating, where she tried to calm her mind of recent events...less meaningful...in Starfire's room, seh was dancing with a mutant silkroom, taking out little dresses for it. That was plain creepy.

Now the Kitchen to teh where KidFlash was putting some omlettes on the stove. but he was even more insigignificant to him.

Hten he found her.

Sam, setting teh table, putting on cups of pop and tea (mustard for star). Her face light up as seh laughed at a joke.

She was the one he wanted.

--

"I mean , what makes you think this attack is over?" Slade asked. When Robin didn't say anything he continued," YOu're little girlfriend is in more danger then ever...so why are you here?"  
Robin opened his mouth, about to argue when it struck him. Where had Sam been when he left?  
All alone.

He ran out of there.

Slade turned back to his computer, " He'll be back. But WHere did I leave those access codes for the Justice League Satilite..."

--

Back at the Tower. Dinner was complete. 7 places where made. STarfire came in as Sam put on teh last one.

HEr green eyes gleamed, "How joyous!! This all looks so good!"  
Sam smiled back," It was mostly Kid Flash, so you should thank him. Where's everyone else?"  
"They are on there way."  
"They better hurry while it's hot. Though most countries eat there omletter no matter-"  
The door crashed open, the people in teh room jujmpt and looked towards it in alarm.

Robin stood there, his face was red adn sweaty, his chest heaving.

Sam took a step toward him but he leatp forward, his birdarngss slicing through the air, the tables broke and fel on there side, sending teh food adn plates crashing to teh floor. Sam turned to tel him off ,btu something caught her by eth waist, causing her to fall on the floor. Robin ,almost laying on her. Put his amrs over the table like a sheild hodling weapons.

The crashing sounds caused the other titans to run in. Shocked about what they saw.

Kid Flash cried,' "WHAT TEH HECK!? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YO?! IF YOU DID'NT WANT OMLETTES YOU JUST HAD TO SAY SO!! WHWHY!!"

Robin didn't look at him, he sounded uot of breath,". Danger-"  
"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!? THE ONLY DANGEROUS ONE HERE IS YOU!!"

"But Sam-SAM!!" he looked down on her urgently," Are you ok?!"  
She looked up at him with a mixtured of shock and fustration," I-I was until you tackled me!!"

"Huh?" he finally noticed he was almost laying down on her. His face turned from white fear. to blood molten red. Robin stood up, pulling her to her feet, "A-are you ok?"  
"I think so. You almost dislocated my shoulder but i"M fine."  
Robin could feel everyone's eyes on him ( he could also hear Cyborg and Beast Boy scoffing). He felt humiliated. Ignoring Sam's questions. He turned and left while he stil could.

He went to his only safe place.

the Crime-room (known as Robin's Sulking room). THere he stood there, (wondering if steam was coming off his face.

The door opened after him. He already knew who it was

"Robin?" Sam sounded worried," Are you ok?"  
"I -I thogut you were in danger. Sorry."  
"Don't be. YOu were just trying to be a good friend...I would of don the same for you."

Robin just looked away a little bit. He hated to admit it, but Slade was right on one thing," Sam...I have a feeling...this isn't over."  
"What?"

"This whole attack...they're not...who ever did this...I got a feeling it ain't over. But don't worry. Until this is all over...I'll be by you to protect you."  
Sam felt flattered, but a little confuse,"It's alright Robin, I can protect myself! YOu don't need to protect me-'  
"Yes." he looked at her intensly,"I do."

--

Ok! Hopefull that one was a little bit better. And yes Slade wil be in here again. After all it isn't a good teen titans story wiht out Slade!

alright time for the segment on this story I liek to call

'Review That Story!'

Wanna play?'

Then go on down the click on the submit review!! And you'll get a hug!!

...ok not really...just the feeling of a job well done...

...

...

.

Please?


	5. Trust

ok, this chapter might be a bit longer.

ok alot longer.

but if you have any questions. ask ME

Chapter 5

A week drew by since Robin talked to Slade. Since then he kept his word. He promised himself he'd protect her. Which he had.

But somethings, even a hero can't prevent.

It started midday. Everyone was settling into the afternoon laziness... Cyborg, Robin and Sam weren't any exception.

They had escaped to the Game room. Cyborg was watching TV and Sam and Robin were playing fuse-ball table. Sam had 4 points, Robin had 31.

Sam quickly rolled one of the switches, the ball was sent spinning towards Robin's goal, but his little red figure blocked it adn sent it into her goal.

The boy wonder cheered," OH yeah! Whose the man!"  
"Not TOO full of yourself are you?"  
"Of course not!"

Sam laughed a littel bit, most people would be completely freaked out by having someone follow them, but SAm got used ot it. She enjoyed the company.

Robin turned to Cyborg," You next?"  
"Nah. YOu keep on beating your little girlfriend. Just dont' start tackling her."  
"That was ONE TIME."  
"One time is all it takes dude."

Since he was too busy playing video, he didn't see Robin glaring at him. Sam smiled again, happy to have these guys in her life, when she reached for the fuseball, pain started pulsing through her head, a ittle bit at first, barely noticable, but soon it coursing so hard she had to grip the fuse ball table for support, her eyes blurring. The table broke a little bit, voices entering her head,

"SAm?!"  
Her eyes shot open, the pain faded away, Robin and Cyborg were both looking at her, confusion on there faces.

Robin wakled up to her hand on shoulder," Are you alright?!"  
"Uh uh, yeah! What makes you think i'm not?!"  
"YOu broke the fuseball table! You were groaning in pain!"  
"Uh, It's nothing, I'm on my...er." 'Think think! What's the most perfect excuse that all girls use?! oh yeah!' ,"I'm on my cycle."  
"Cy-"  
Starfire floated into the room," Friend Sam, there is a phone call for you."  
"Phone call?" Sam never got phone calls, but only from one perosn...

oh no.

0-0

Sam stood at the phone room (for personal calls) took a deep breath and picked it up,"HEy DAd. Wh-wh-what's up?!"  
"What the heck is going on down there?!" sadi the voice of Batman,

"I don't know what you-"  
"LIke hell you don't. I've been watching the news. Attacks on 'StormDancer', StormDancer attacks HIVE. What ELSE havent you told me?!"

"Um...I love you?"  
"Nice try. YOu know me better then that."  
SAm sighed a little bit, rubbing her eyes," I"m doing my best here. I don't know what's going on. But Robin's going to help-"  
"Robin!?"

'oh crap' "Y-Yes."  
"HE's a bad influence. You know that."

That was too far," Robin is a great friend!! He's been there for me! While all you've done is skulk around in-in that hell-hole you call a city!"

There was a pause, SAm began wondering if she said the wrong thing when he came back on , his voice sounded like he had been doing some breathing exercises, "Look, this problem with you is reachign the JLU. I'm doing all I can. But they're about 5 seconds away from coming down there."  
"Why!?"  
"Becuase of what happened to Terra, they don't want another emotional nutjob running around. I've seen this happen before, if worse comes to worse they'll lock you away."

"The titans wouldn't let them-"  
"What can 6 teenagers do against the most powerful heroes in the world?"  
"Alot more then you think!" she stopped for a sec, fear rising in her chest, "What happens...you know. what makes them decided to lock people away?"  
"In this case, they'd enter your mind. See what the problem is, and if they can't fix it...then you disapear to some prison under the ocean-"  
Unable to take much more, Sam slammed the phone down on the reciever.

--

Robin walked dwon the hallway, wondering where Sam had disapeared to. When walking by the Phone room he heard sobbing, slightly alarmed he opened the door to see Sam sitting on the floor, hugging her knees to her chest and tears running down her face.

"Sam!!" he sat by her,"Wh-what's wrong!?"  
"Everything. Everything's wrong! I can't sleep, my head wont stop hurting, I can't remember anything, and now the Justice League want to ET my brain."

"Want to...what?"

"The Justice League think I'm going to end up like Terra, so they want to scan my brain." she hugged her knees tighter, "Everyone acts like there's something wrong with me. But but there isn't! I don't know, maybe there is..."  
"Sam...I want to help...but I can't unless you trust me..."  
"What do you-"  
"I konw you haven't been telling me everything...I have a feeling...this has something to do with you personally. The attack on you...the way you feel..."

Sam looked away alarmed

"Sam...do you really trust me?"  
She closed her eyes, "No."

"...Why?"

"Robin..." tear poured down in streams, "I cant trust anyone...you'd never understand...I only ever trusted 2 people...and they turned on me..."

Robin gave a small sad laugh,"So I'm just lucky that you trusted me enough with your name?"  
"Pretty much...please understand where I'm coming from..."  
"I do. And...I'll do all I can to help...but...the second person...who was he?"  
"Robin please...I don't want to talk about..."

"Ok ok." he hugged her gently," It's going ot be ok.."

--

Sam laid on her bed for hours, unalbe to drift off. It looked like it was goign to be another sleepless night. Which caused her to groan. Then again, why sleep when she didnt feel tired? So she got dressed and walked down the hallway, (Bleach was on this time of night right?) So she sat on the couch, reaching for the remote when it sparked unstably with red electricity, Sam's eyes widen, NO.

She stood up a voice behind her spoke, "Hello luv."

--

Robin was getting ready for bed, pulling up the blankets, and laying down. But not shutting his eyes immediately, a thousand questions were rolling around in his head. But the found he couldn't answer any of them. The more he wanted to help Sam, the more he felt she was pushing him away,...why?

The ground suddenly started shook, then it grew so great, pictures started falling off the wall, he quickly ran out the door, the floor was shaking so badly Robin had to hold the wall for support. He called out," Kid Flash! Raven!"  
Just a sec later Kid Flash was nexto him, also holding the wall," You know what's going on Robin?!"

Robin was abotu to shake his head when it struck him, "Sam! We need to find her now!"  
The ceiling lights started flickering unstably, red adn blue electricity leapt through it.

Robin covered his head in defense, then turned to Kid Flash "Come on!" They started runnig down the hallway, (KidFlash slowed down for Robin) Robin didn't know what guided him, but he found himself running towards the Living room, the closer they got to it, the more tthe shaking increased, finally the room was insight, Robin could see Sam inside, shooting energy at something that was blocked from his view," SAM!" he called runing faster.

She looked in his direction, blood was runing down her face," ROBIN! Get out of here-" red electricity slammed into her

"NO!" he tried to get in, btu the door slammed on him, yelling out his fustration, he banged on it but it wouldnt' budge, he turnedto Kid Flash," GO Get Cyborg. NOW!"

--

Sam laid on her side coughing in pain, sorely standing up to face the adversary.

Through the smoke of destruction, a tall 17 year old walked towards her, his brown hair reched midback, an his body was covered in black marks, shaped like lightnign, and hsi eyes were cold ice grey. He grabbed her arm and yanked her roughly to her feet and pushed her away.

Sam stumbled, grabbing the wall,

"Why did you do it?" his voice was so cold it sent chills down Sam's back

"I didnt do anything-"  
"LIAR!!" he shot out his red electricity,

Sam quickly createed a wall to protect herself, but it broke easily through it and slammed into her, sending her flying back again.

"WHy did you leave?! Completely forget me!" he walked towards her as she tried to get up again grabbing her by the wrist, "After all I did for you! You betray me!"  
"I'm not the one who betrayed anyone. You changed-"  
"LIAR!" he sent his electricity into her. Sam doubled over in pain, she could feel it burning her insides, she couldn't take much more. She raised her hand to send electricity at him but he grabbed her other wrist too.

"Don't try any tricks, I know every trick. everythou-"  
"GET AWAY FROM HER!"

That was Robin's voice! Sam peered over, He, stood in the doorway, Sam had never seen him look at someone so coldly or so full of hate.

She cried out," ROBIN GET OUT OF HERE!"

The boys face grew into a sneer, "Too late." he reached his hand out, red electricity leapt out and grabbed Robin aroudn the neck, his eyes filled with pain, as he gasped for breath.

"NO!" Sam tried to run forward ,but The boy pulled her back, "Let me go! Stop! Please Toby!" pain reentered her head as she fell on her hands and knees, grabbing her head, "Not now!"

Toby smile grew even wilder, as he watched, "Thats it. Let your emotions consume you. You know you want to."

Sam turned to say something, but the pain from her head...it was too much..it had to stop...

Fire shot out and scorched Toby, he cried out falling back, releasing both Robinand SAm,

Sam saw Robin pass out...she struggledto get up...the pain from her head was too much but befroe she past out, she saw someone ina orange and black mask walking towards her.

--

BOOYAH!!

FINALLY SOME ANSWERS!!

but unfortuantely more questions.

R

E

V

I

E

W

P

L

E

A

S

E

!

!

!


	6. Stolen or saved?

Return to Top

Chapter 6

What the Frick?!

Ryan didn't know what was going on. He had been sleeping peacefully when his father, Bruce, came in and told him to get in uniform.

So now he was in his Kage uniform sitting next to his father who was driving the Bat-Jet.

When Ryan was Kage, he was never affiliated with Batman, but now, it had to be serious. But he knew that if he asked, he'd definably get his head bitten off. So it was best to be a good little ninja and stay put and let his father drive at a reckless speed.

But 1 hour drew by and the T-Tower came to view, Ryan was slightly alarmed, "Dad, this is where Sam lives, what are-"  
"Be quiet."  
O-k his dad was in a REALLY serious mood.

Batman landed on the roof and hurried inside, Ryan hurried after him, now his heart was racing, What was going on!? Was everything ok?! But he found out that everything WASN'T ok as soon as he entered the living room.

It was in shambles, the TV/window was cracked, the couch was just a fluff ball, the walls were torn, and the room was covered in JLU members, some which he had never seen before.

Ryan looked around nervously in his mask, it looked like the entire original (plus Kid Flash) were here so.

Wait.

Where was Sam and Robin?!

He looked at Batman quickly, "Where are they!?"  
His father ignored him and walked up to Martian Manhunter,"What happened."  
"We aren't quite sure, but from what I can tell, there was a fight. Between who I don't know. Possible, between StormDancer and Robin-"  
Ryan grabbed Martian by the front, "You shouldn't judge people before you get to know him." His face was twisted with anger, although since he had the mask on no one could see that. Even if he did, he doubt it would have much more effect as the Martian just stared back.

Batman gripped Ryan's shoulder, so he grudgidly let go.

His father asked, "So, do we have any lead?"  
"No. It's like they just…..disappeared."  
Ryan bowed his head a little bit, where was his sister?

-------------------------------------------

Robin could feel reality coming back to him. The air around him was a little moist, and smelt like anesthetic, he could also feel a bandage around his throat.

He opened his eyes only to have them burnt by a birght light. Robin groaned softly then forced them open all the way.

He was laying in a hospital like room. As far as he could see , there were no windows and he was alone.

Or so he thougt.

"Nice to see you awake. Robin."  
'That voice!' Robin strained his eyes to next to him, Sam was laying ,past out, on a metal hospital bed (much like the one he was on) next to him, attached to a IV, Her arms were wrapped up, and there were sweat droplets on her brow, her face twitching as though in pain. A expression Robin recognized from the first time she'd been attacked. But it wasn't her who had spoken.

It was the man who stood by her, with his back to him.

"Slade!" he tried to raise his arms, but discovered he had been bounded down by leather cords. Frustrated he pulled on them

"That won't work." Slade actually sounded a little bored, he picked up a syringe filled with a green substance. Robin felt panic ,"Get away from her! You-You-!"

"Is that anyway to thank the person who saved you?"  
"S-Saved?!"

"Yes, this isn't poison, it's called the Anorium. Or the Freeze Antidote. IT help chill the Rage Factor."

"Rage Factor!?" he watched warily as Slade gripped Sam's arm, putting the needle in the unbandaged part and injecting it into her. Slowly Sam's face released from tension and she stopped sweating.

"What happened to her arms?"  
"That's what happens to people like her when they shoot there own electricity, it cuts up there arms, but it isn't something you need to worry about."

"If you really helped then why are we bound down!?"  
"Do you really need a answer for that? I knew that in your present thate you'd attack. Believe me, I could of cut your legs off but that seemed too cruel. " with that he started walking towards the door, "You'll be released from your bonds as soon as I leave this room, but warning, you'll be locked in."

"W-wait." Robin's throat ached a little bit,' "Why did you help us? What's the Rage Factor? What's Going on?"  
"All in good time. Oh and I wouldn't try waking her if I were you. Her body's still recovering ." And with that he left.

True to his word. Robin was released, he rubbed his wrists, trying to get circulation runnign through them. He finally got a good look of the room.

It was definely a hospital room. BUt Robin suspected it was the one Slade used to heal himself. The walls was filled with medichine of all shorts and there was a sink in the corner. He quickly turned it on, takinga drink to soothe his throat. Wipping his mouth he remembered the look in that boys eyes, teh one who attacked them...Toby was he? That's what Sam called him...

Wait...Sam knew his name...

How?

--

Back at the Tower.

BEcause of his behavior. Kage was sent to the Batjet, to wait there till his father got back. And quite frankly, he felt a little bit rediculas.

Ok really ridicules, then again, he probably took it too far by shoving Green Lantern...and he MIGHT of almost gotten into a fight with him (good thing Green Arrow was there.).

But he had to help..this was his sister,...and adopted brother...(oh gosh that sounds weird) he felt so so helpless. he had to help them...

but how?

--

ok,thats the end of THIS chapter. I know it was a lttle bit shorter. btu the next one will be longer


	7. flashback of Toby

Chapter 7

Slade stood at the charts on the computer, back in the Hospital room. The Electric Girl's stress levels were down. So that was good. He also suspected it was also a good thing he had taken Robin's utility belt (and communicators) It was also probably a good thing Robin had fallen asleep, since Slade didn't' feel like being threatened right now.

He heard a small groan come from the girl (wasn't she called StormDancer?) the girls eyes fluttered behind her blindfold/mask before she awoke. The first thing she did was gasp, looking at Slade slightly alarmed.

He expected it, wouldn't you be shocked if a man completely garbed in black with a orange and black mask with one eye stood by your bed? (Most. But I might know one person who wouldn't) but he didn't say anything, just went back to the charts

the girl spoke," WH-who are you?"  
"Hm. You're friend never mentioned me? I'm hurt."  
She paused for a sec," Did you save us?"  
"...Yes..." he adjusted something on the IV

"...thank you."

That was new, hearing those words caused Slade to chuckle coldly,'" You're definably politer and more grateful then your friend."

"F-Friend?" she turned her head to see who he was talking about,"Robin!" she quickly started getting up, but Slade ( who was still reading her charts) pushed her on the forehead with two fingers, causing her to fall back.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Any rise in emotional pressure will cause you to fall back into the Rage Factor, and I highly doubt you'd want that. "  
"Rage Factor? WH-what's that?"  
Slade thought,' so she doesn't know...interesting.' "All in due time, little girl." and with that he left.

--

Sam laid on that bed for many hours, Robin was still asleep. She felt a little nervous, who was that man, why did he helped us? Did that mean that man was a good guy?  
The door slid open adn the man walked back in, "I think he's been asleep long enough ,don't you?"  
before she could answer he walked over to where Robin slept, a little bit a fire leapt between his fingers as he flicked him harshly behind the ear.

Robin sat up quickly, hand on his slightly scorched ear ,"What?!" then he saw Slade, "You!"  
"Good Morning."  
Robin raised his fists then saw Sam awake, he hurried past Slade adn stood by her," Are you ok?!"  
"Y-yeah."  
He turned back around to his archenemies, "We're leaving-"

Slade's voce turned back to it's monotone way," Oh really, and I thought you wanted answers...I thought you wanted to help your friend."  
Robin froze, he knew Slade...nothing came free," NO-"  
"Ok." said Sam

"What?! Storm!"  
She looked at him a little bit frustrated, "Robin, if he knows what's going on, the least we can do is listen."  
he gritted his teeth a little bit, which Slade seemed to enjoy," You should listen to your friend, you might learn a thing or two."  
Robin looked at Sam again," Fine." to Slade, "What do have to tell us? Is it the truth."  
"Not only can I tell you...but I can do better then that. I can show you." and with that he started walking out of the room," Are coming?"  
Robin glared at him before helping Sam out of bed.

--

Slade lead them to his lab, the walls were lined with computers and vials, charts of bones, it was ,in every sense of the word, a mad man's lab.

Slade stood at the computer, not messing with it yet.

Robin, feeling slightly alarmed, gripped Sam's hand a little bit, making sure she was with him," Well? You have some answers right?!"  
"Yes. But I was wondering if it would be better if your friend told us her story first."  
Sam felt worried ,"M-my story."  
"Yes. Yours and Tobias's. I know it very well. But I know Robin doesn't know it."  
Robin looked at Sam, it was true, he didn't know...he had suspected she and Toby knew each other. But he just din't know how. " I think he's right."

"Robin-"  
"StormDancer, I know you don't trust me fully yet. But we just got attacked by someone who has the same powers as you. And got saved by my enemy."  
Sam looked away, "But-"  
"I promise nothing will change...I wont see you any different...Just trust me." 'and not Slade'

She closed her eyes a little bit. Biting her lip, then nodded.

"Toby...wasn't always like that...he...he used to be my closest friend...

"It started a year ago...before I lived in Jump...when I lived in Troan City...it was when I first moved there. It was the same as everywhere else, no one wanted to be friends with teh new girl...but things grew worse...I remember walking down the hallways of school...with my stuff...someone grabbed me by the arm, it was a bully. I don't really remember the details, he tried to punch me...but something happened, before I knew it, he was laying on the floor, his body was shaking, electricity was running down my body...I remember feeling so afraid that I started running. But they followed me………."

I was running, dodging my way through the crowd, I was feeling so many things……..fear, anger, confusion,……so many people were staring at me….but I didn't take much notice.

"GET HER!" yelled the people behind me.

I didn't know where to go….when all of a sudden someone grabbed me and pulled me into a alley. I tried to pull away, (for one thing I was already freaked out as it is) But he just hugged me tightly," Sh." He said.

And the people ran by. I didn't know what to do or say, I was out of breath form running. When I looked up at him, I noticed he was smiling kindly.

And that's when I realized something. I wasn't hurting him. It struck him, but he wasn't in pain.

I was so confused by his kindness that I tried to push myself away from him, but his hug was nice. That's when he spoke, "It's alright….I'm not going to hurt you….I know what you are…"

When he said that I started feeling calmer…my powers stopped acting up and I found my words, "How-"

"I'm just like you." He took my hand so that they were palm to palm, his red electricity circled mine…but it didn't hurt.

He took me to his home, a abandoned subway car. It turned out that because of his powers his parents had kicked him out. But he had a lot of money, out of pity from his parents. He had been living alone for about a year now. That's when he told me his name was Tobias Hawking.

I remember talking… I remember him being so kind, he asked me about my life. If I had always had the problems with people, when I told him yes, he seemed to sympathize with me. We talked for hours till he finally walked me home.

Back then, his hair wasn't that crazy, he always had it back, and he always wore green, since it was his favorite color. Ever since then, for a while. I was always with him. I could tell him anything. And he did the same. He even showed me how to use my powers…though I discovered he couldn't' summon storms…I…..felt like I was safe…..safe from the world and there accusations.

I felt like he would always protect me.

But one day, when I got to his home, he wasn't right, he looked angry.

He kept mumbling something to himself. He almost seemed a little violent.

When I asked him what was wrong, he kicked over his TV and threw his PS3 out one of the windows. I must of looked scared, cause one look at me and he was hugging me tightly, I still remember what he said, "I'm sorry luv, I just don't feel right." And I just hugged him back, praying that he'd be ok.

But when I visited him again, he was just sitting at his computer, typing away, his eyes were covered by his hair and he looked intense.  
He told me something odd, "Don't you think it's more then a coincidence we know each other?" He kept on going and on about 'destiny' 'fate' 'like us'. When he asked me if I agreed, I just said yes. I thought ,I hoped, that everything would be ok.

But it wasn't. A few days later, on my way to visit him. I came across him doing something I never thought he would. He was attacking someone in a alley, I soon recognized the person from the boy who had tried to attack me. I couldn't stand seeing anyone in pain so I pushed Toby off of him, trying to get him to snap out of it, but he hit me and I fell.

The Toby I'd known had changed, he didn't have those marks, but he looked deranged, and he yelled at me, asking how I could of betrayed him when it was people like that bullies fault made him the way he was., and we fought. I did all I could, summoned storms, struck him. But only when he hit me with his own electricity, when I felt the pain, did I realize how much he had changed. So I summoned lighting that slammed into the building, causing it to fall on him.

I remember running, when I got home my mother was waiting for me. I was delsuoinal with grief and sadness. I couldn't tell her what was wrong………but I begged her to let us get out of there………….

So we did…leaving that very same night…..it was probably the kindest thing she ever did for me……

--

The titan's tower had fallen into night time, yet it held no sign of joy.

The JLU had left hours ago. AND the remaining members were sitting in teh living room, the same thought on there mind. Out of no wehre the door bell rang. Beast Boy grudgidly went ot get it

Kid FLash burried his face in his hands,"It's all my fault, I should of been faster...then this would't of-"  
Cyborg said,"Nah man, if that electricity hadn't affected my systems I would of been there."  
Raven shook her head,"Its no one's fault, what happened was supposed to happen...adn despite what you all think...I'm just as worried as you are."  
They all setteled back into silence. They heard footsteps running as Beast Boy ran in,"GUYS! YOU"LL NEVER GUESS WHO IT IS!"

They all looked and felt hope, Star asked" IS is Sam and Robin!?"

"Huh? NO. It's Kage!!"

--

sniff sniff. I' wish i didn a better job on this chatper but I tried! So It turns out Im' not very good on flash-talking backs.

So. Don't give up on me!'

and review!


	8. JUST READ IT!

I just added on a little bit more to this chapter. SO go on down. (The idea just sorta came)

Chapter 8

!!

StormDancer closed her eyes sadly, she didn't want to tell Robin…….but now he knew…. And he just stood there his face held that of confusion and a little frustration, but he was silent. Sam willed him to speak, to let her know everything's ok………

"That's what the boy told me to."

Sam jumpt, having completely forgotten about Slade, she turned to look at him,"Wh-what?"  
"But it's strange, the way he said it, you'd think you would of stabbed him in the eye and stole his liver." He was leaning against the wall,

"Wait, you know Toby?"  
"Is that what he goes by? He asked me to call him Voltrum."

"So, did you go to him?!" she felt a little scared now, what if he was working for Toby!? What if this was all a trap?!  
He seemed to notice the expression on her face, "HE found me, asked me to help find you. But I never work with anyone ,human's can be so mistrustful, and I had a price. But he paid in full."  
"Wh-what was the price?"

"Information. I had to know what I was getting into. It seemed reasonable at the time…."

"What changed your mind?"  
Before Slade could answer Robin burst out, "Did you go out with him!!"  
She looked over at Robin, who looked a little agitated, (maybe worried),"Did you kiss him!? Were you going out?!"  
"um," she didn't know what to say, but she had to be honest," We-we had a little...relationship….."  
"What-what does that mean?!"

Desperate to get off the subject she looked over at Slade, "What's the Rage Factor?"

Slade seemed to bow his head a little bit to look her in the eye, his eyes narrowing,"That. It's a devise. First developed by the military. IT's suppose to get intone with a persons power, and cause a simulation," he clicked a button on his keyboard, the screen expanded and a small computer chip like thing appeared on the screen, expanding from it was small little cords. "IN other words,-"  
"It taps into a persons powers, and whenever anger, is experienced, it causes a monster like simulation."

Robin felt a little suspicous,"SO what. Someone shot Sam with this, like the way you got my friends when you were getting my to be your apprentice?!"

"Not exactly, the only way to use this chip is to have it injected into the persons system." he looked at Sam wiht his one eyes, she lookeda little shocked, she must of been begining to understand.

"You-YOu mean..when he attacked me...he injected it into me.?"

"Yes. And it solidified inside of your head."

Sam's face turned horrified and fell on her knees. Robin snapped out of it, kneelingby her,"Sam!" then he turned his anger to Slade,"How did Toby get this stuff?!"  
"Because,Robin, I created it, I gave it to him."

--

Kage couldn't believe his luck, the TT had let him use there computer. He didn't know why though, but he was grateful for it all the same.

Maybe it was becuase he was looking for there lost teammates as well. MAybe it was because he had lied and told them that the JLU had sen tthem.

But right now, this was more important. Right now, allhe could tell from the reports form the past few weeks was that, StormDancer had acted unorthodox durring a fight with the HIVE.

But he questioned it...according to these reports the HIVE was a group that could be hired, what if someone had done just that! what if-"  
"Cage! CAge!"  
Kage snapped out of his thinking trance adn turned around, Beast Boy was sitting by him, holdinga plate of a sandwich and chips,"Hey, hey Cage! I made some lunch cause,cause I thought you might be hungry!"  
"Umm. Beast boy? It's Kage, Kaw-Gay."  
"cool cool! Eat up!!"  
Kage took the plate then looked at Beast Boy eye brows raised,"Is this your way of trying to get me to take my mask off?"

"No!! No no!! i just just just thought you were hungry!"  
"It's alright, I"m playing with you kid." and with taht he pulled back the bottem half of his mask to take a bite.

Beast Boy sat crosslegged, he felt truly happy! Here he was! Sitting next to Kage! Kage!

Kage may of been a new hero but his deeds were already legendary! Everyone already knew the way he costumed, and who he was, his completely black skintight outfit with only whites for eyes and a red K on his chest. And Beast Boy fully respected him.

Kage noticed Beastboy's eagerness and smiled, but as he took a bite his smile almost disapeard as he kept himself from coughing it back up,"Wh-whats in this?!"

"Tofu!" Beastboy looked sad,"Do-do you not like it?"  
"N-No! I-it's delicious!!" witha now forced smiled he swallowed it whole,"MMMMMM!!"

"Yippee!!"

--

Robin stood up, angered," YOU CREATED IT!! AND OPENLY GAVE IT TO HIM!?""  
"Yes." said Slade, his voice still holding no emotion,"Do you not understand the english language?"  
"You-I knew we couldn't trust you!" he reached for his weapons but remembered they were gone then he just started jumping at Slade, who looked ready.

But Sam leapt infront of Slade catching Robin around the chest in a hug,

"Sam?! WHat are you doing?!"  
"Robin think, somethings not right about this."  
"What do you mean!? He's working with Voltrum! Toby!"

"IF he was stilll working for him, then why'd he save us?! He stopped Toby in the begining, when he attacked me, allowing me to get away. I remember that much."  
Flash back

StormDancer fell back, as the attack struck her in the chest, out of weakness she fell, feeling like all the bones in her body were breaking, blood running from her mouth. The attacker walked towards her, electricity was stil running down his hand.  
"THis is eactly what you deserve. YOu -"  
But before he could finish her. A giant wave of fire shot forward, shooting into Toby, causing him to dispear in the flame, the fire continued by, destroying 3 buildings in teh process.

StormDancer, too weak to comprehend it, started running.

--

Sam turned to face Slade, her face was full of confusion, "YOu stopped Toby...something changed didnt' it?"  
Slade closed his eye, laughing coldy,"I"m very impressed, Little Girl, you have an amazing power of deducing. Robin, you could learn a thing or two from her."  
Robin looked from Slade to Sam, was she right? HE looked up at Slade,"YOu-you saved her? Why?"  
" I have my own reasons. I might explain them to you...someday." he turned his back to them

"Wait." that was StormDancer, "THe RAge FActor..the thing you created...the thing...is it really inside of my head?"  
"...Yes."

"Is there...anyway to get it out?"  
"...No...it's too absorbed into your brain...it would kill you if anyone tried to take it out."

Her face fell...then a look of realization," Wait, if you created it you know how to control it, right?"  
"Correct." he had a feeling he knew where this was going, (oh what am I saying he knows exactly what she was saying)

"Maybe..you could show me how to...how to control it."  
--

WHAT THE HECK?? Is that really what she's asking?! Is she stupid?!

well, the only way you'll find out is if you read the next chapter! Which probably isn't up yet.

but the next best thing?

REVIEW!!

SO GO ON!! YOU CAN DO IT!!


	9. Promise

I

Chapter 9

Robin couldn't belive the words coming out of his friends mouth, was...was she really asking Slade for his help!? And (looking over at Slade) was he considering it?!

Feeling panicked he said,"Come on! We need to talk!!" he grabbed Sam and huried out into the hallway, holding her by the shoulders as though to shake her,"Are you out of your freakin' computer chip filled, genius head of yours?!"  
"Wh-what?!"  
"You're asking SLADE for help! SLADE the guy who helped destroy the world! Who tried to kill all of our friends!"  
"Look, I know he's a bad guy, but it looks as though he's on our side, well atleast for the time being."  
"Sa-StormDancer, you can't trust him!"  
"But you trust me right?"  
Robin froze,"Yes."  
"Something happened that made Slade change to our side, he saved us."  
"Yeah ,but you heard him, he always has a price. Who knows what it is!"

Sam felt a little bit fustrated, but could see where Robin was coming from,"Let's atleast hear his price, if it's too much, then we'll leave, alright?"  
Her friend nodded," Besides there has to be someone else, what about your dad?"  
Before Sam could answer, Slade stepped out into the hallway," What could your rich-boy father teach you?!"  
Sam and Robin both froze in shock in horror. Slade just looked down at them a little bored," Honestly, are you really that surprised I know that? I know your father's Bruce Wayne."  
Sam just looked at him shocked," Ho-how-"  
"Samantha, you're going to find that there is very little I DON'T know. But you don't need to worry; I always thought it was cowardice to attack my enemies' families. "he added to himself in thought,' And just plain stupidity to openly attack Batman.'

For good reason Robin felt even more untrustful, pulling Sam behind him so that he could be in-between them "So, what did you decided?!"

"I've decided that I will help."  
"At what price?!"  
"…….I've also decided that this will be my………..'Good Samaritan Act' for this decade."  
"Good Samaritan Act?! You've never done anything for anything good! You freaking' practically brainwashed Terra and took over Jump City! What makes you think we'd believe you-"  
"Because without my help your friend will probably loose to her mind within weeks to the Rage Factor. What do you say. I thought you PROMISED her"

Robin looked back on Sam, feeling a little bit sad, then looked back to Slade,"Fine."

--

Kage got ready, he had a hunch, he had a leaad on the HIVE, he had all of his weapons,.and the sun was down.

Perfect.

JUst as he started walking towards the door, someone called otu his name turning around he saw Beast Boy and Cyborg walking towards him

"Uh hey guys, I gotta go-"  
"Is it a lead on where StormDancer and Robin are?"  
"Sorta-"  
"Then we're coming too." Cyborg stood in front of him, "I don't know what interests you have in this, but they are our friends."  
"...Fine. Keep up."

--

Meanwhile.

The Hive had just escaped the Jail (again) and were now in there secret base, except Jinx who had been sent to a mental hospital.

But the High 5 were back together in there little pathetic base. And what ,pray tell, were they not doing if they weren't planning how to get Jinx out?

Freaking skulking.

While Mammoth was raiding the fridge (again) Kid Wycked and Billy Numerous were watching tv and Gizmo was doing something smart with his backpack. Only Seemore was actually working on a plan. He called to the others, "YOU know, you guys could PRETEND to care that our teammates in a psycho house!"

Mammoth shrugged," It's her own Dang fault, she accepted the mission."  
"But she's still our teammate! And I'm not just going to just leave her behind-"

"Noble words from a Villain."  
Shocked at this unfamiliar voice, the boys of the High 5 turned towards the center of the room. There stood Kage, arms crossed, "Now about you be a good couple of boys and tell me what I want."  
But judging by there reactions, they had no intentions of that

"What the frick!!"  
"How'd he get in here?!"  
"Who cares' WASTE HIM!!" Mammoth leapt forward brining his fist down. But Kage took a step forwards and socked him in the gut, throwing him into the lazy couch villans. And turning his sight to Seemore and Gizmo," You two seem pretty smart. Start Talking."  
Seemore's eye widen with horror ,"Stay-stay back! He shot some of (er) eye gunk at Kage. He simply leapt out of the way and kicked him across the face, causing him to pass out too. Then the

ninja turned his sight to Gizmo, who laid on the ground, scared tried to run away ,but Kage picked him up by the backpack, holding him up against the wall, "Hold it you little Gremlin. I have questions and you better have answers."  
"UM like like what!?"  
Beast Boy and Cyborg came in while Kage interragetad Gizmo. Both slightly surprised.

Cyborg whispered to Beast boy," Kind of aggressive don't' you say?"  
"A little." Said Beast Boy

"His interrogation methods are familiar…."  
"Yeah. Kind of like Bat-something."  
Kage suddenly dropped Gizmo and walked by the two Titans, who followed him outside.

Cyborg asked," Well? You get anything?"  
"HE said that someone named Voltrum hired them to single out StromDancer. Do you guys know who he is?"  
"Nope. Never heard of him."  
Kage rubbed his eyes tiredly," Great." He started walking away but Cyborg stood in front of him," That does it Naruto. I want answers form YOU."

"Like what!?"  
"Why the heck are you even helping us?! We never even met you before!"  
"I just wanted to help."  
"LIAR! This is personal aint it..." His face filled with shock, "NO way-"  
"Look-"  
"YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH STORMDANCER!! SO YOU'RE TRYING TO FIND THE SO YOUCAN STEAL HER FROM ROBIN!! BUT WE WONT LET YOU!!"

KAge was shocked to the core, fallin gback a little bit ," WHAT THE FRICK?! I DON'T LOVE HER!!" 'EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!'

"Oh come on, she's pretty hot-"  
"What is wrong with you?! SHe's my-...my..."  
Cyborg and BB leaned in intensly ,"Yes?"  
Kage sighed, looked around to make sure no one was looking before he took his maske off," I"m Ryan Wayne. Sams older brother. And Robin's my adopted brother."  
"Whoa." Cyborg looked at him surprised, "Sam has a brother??"  
"Duh."

"SOrry. Wait, if Robin's your adopted brother...doesn't that make Sam and Robin...you know…"  
"They're not blood. Robin became a orphan and my dad adopted him. Far from blood."  
Cyborg sighed with relief then went back to scanning him, "So, you're here to save your sister?"  
"Yup.. now you know why this is so personal…….."  
"Yeah….I would be the same if it were anyone in my family…..your secret's safe with us dude."  
"Thanks." He pulled his mask back up.

"You know, you really do look like Sam. Only you're about 2 feet taller,a boy and green eyes."

"I get that a lot." Kage smiled, "COme on. We still have a long way to go if we want to find them.

--

Crap. Sam's now letting Slade show her to control the RAge factor, adn Kage's on the hunt to find them. Will everything be ok? Has Sam made the biggest mistake of her life?!  
WILL JINX EVER GET OUT OF THE MENTAL HOSPITAL!!

(who cares)

ok

review please!! I'm asking nicely!!


	10. Random, butt kicking!

I

Chapter 10

Bruce Wayne sat in his study, looking out the window at the rain, his mind was in turmoil.

His daughter was missing and his son had run away.

OF course, Bruce knew where he had gone...but if Batman showed up at the same time as Kage in Jump city...they might make the connection. He folded his hands and rested his head against them, 'Please God...let them be ok...'

--

Running,

That was all Sam could do to keep from being so could do to keep from being scorched. She dodged through several large boulders before ducking behind one, hoping to catch her breath.

Where was he now?!  
Fire slammed into her from the side, causing her to fall forward on her hands and knees.

"Stay on your feet!" ordered Slade throwing another fireball at her, Sam quickly rolled of teh way, scrambling to her feet and started running again she sent electricity after her, behind her, but Slade destroyed it easy.

Meanwhile hight above them, Robin sat on teh main platform. SLade had created this to train, teh area below them was a interchangeable battle field, he leaned on teh fense that lined the main control room, extremely worried about his friend (especially with all the fire explosions) he wanted to jump down adn help. But he had already done that about 72 times in the week they had been there. (and Sam threatened to tie thim each time) but he couldn't help it.

Right now they had been at it for 11 hours, started at 5:50 in the morning, it was now 6 at night and it didn't seem like he would let up.

Robin ,in order to distract himself, sat at a table, waiting. Finally a few hours later. He heard the scissor left activate, announcin the fighting was over. Slade appeared first, he actaully looked a little mad. He remembered on the first day, when he asked Slade how much he was going to do but he just answered with a statement _As long as she's quick on her feet she wont get hurt_

"WHat's your deal!? I thought you were TRAINGING her, it sounds like you're trying to kill her!"  
Slade stopped as he walked by him, "If I were going any easier, I'd be asleep." and with that he walked over to his computer, "IF you're that worried you can leave."  
Robin glared at Slade's back then watched Sam come up, her face was tired smudged, and the bandages on her arms were torn.

"YOu ok StormDancer!?"

"Y-yeah." she smiled tiredly wiping her brow, "Atleast today I didn't get burnt as bad."  
Normally Robin would admire her optimism, but now he was mad turning back to Slade, "HOw the heck is this helping?!"  
"YOu wouldn't understand. Stupid boy. And you're being ridicules, if I KNOW her real name then you don't have to call her by her stage name." he turned to the robots, "Escort them back to the holding room."

The 4 robots nodded, surrounding SAm and Robin, Robin groaned angrily, taking her hand and walked after them.

--

Slade may be the biggest jerk and number 1 villan in the world, but he wasn't enough of a jerk to make them stay in that hospital room.

But wasn't good enough to give them seperate rooms.

It wasn't a bad size, 2 beds with dark tan sheets, and a min fridge (unfortuanately what was in teh frigdge wasn't up to them) Robin knelt by it, "Crap, water, gronaola bars, beef jerky?! HOw does Slade expect us to live off of this?!"

"Dunno." she pulled off the first aid kit, today had been a little bit worse then usual. She rolled back her sleeve to reveal a long burn, she winced but was grateful it wasn't bleeding. Robin looked around to see her arm, sitting by her, "That looks bad, let me help." he took the anethesic out, wiping her arm, "Slade's a jerk. I can't believe he's going this hard against you." he looked at her firmly,"Don't even say he's trying to help. There's not always good in people."  
"I know I know I know. BUt he's still trying to help-"

"Yeah right. He has something against you or something."  
"...Robin...if he REALLY had something against me...THEN WHY TEH HECK DID HE SAVE ME!?l"  
"I-..."Robin was stumped. "I"m going to bed." he finished bandaging her arm and laid down,

"That's what I thought" seh walked over to her own bed, "Good night Robin."  
"Night...SAm."

UNfortunately, even though Robin fell asleep easy. Sam laid there for hours, the light faded from the hallways. She still couldnt sleep. She just laid there for hours...but sat up, careful not to wake up Robin. Since they had been staying there. Slade told them they would be locked into there room, every night. But Sam reached for the door seh could feel the electric lock on the otherside. MAbye seh could control it. Reaching her hand out teh controled the lock, it fell on the other side adn she peered out, she couldn't see anyone.

Sam knew this wasn't probably a smart idea (wondering around a insane madman's base) but she was so curious she couldn't take it. Closing the door behind her she tiptoed down the hallway, no robots could be sensed or seen. As far as she could see, there were no doors or windows, actually, it was a little cold. Sam didn't know why she notice it before. She saw a door open, light poured through it, which probably meant.

Ah crap Slade was probably in there.

Sam slowly started stepping away, maybe he hadn't-

"I know you're out there. Samantha."  
OH crap. For one eye nothing escaped him. She slid back over to the door. Slade was sitting in there, at his computer, with walls were lined to the ceiling with books (most of them were about 5 times thicker then the last Harry Potter books.). ANd the one light came from teh desk. Sam just stood there, expecting him to say something, but he didn't. 'Does he ever sleep?' she wondered, 'Did he ever move? Who is he?' she wondered. It made her even more curious. 'Why is he helping us? As far as I can tell, he's always against the teen titans. except once. But...why?' just as she asked herself that he saw something sticking out of one of the books. A piece of paper? No...a picture. She walked over to it. As she got closer to it, she could tell...it was a group photo...and one of them...was a woman...with red wavy hair...why did she look so familiar-

As soon as she was about to look closer something caught her by her injured wrist adn threw her across the room. Seh fell on her side, holding her arm close, she looked up.

Slade stood where she had been, the first actual emotion in eyes held rage. but his voice was level," I sugest you go back to your quarters before I turn you into a pile of ash."

Sam did just that.

--

Robin was sleeping soundly when the door slammed shut, causing him to jump in shock looking around.

Sam was standing with her back to the door, her face was pale and she was breathing and sweating as though she had just had a near death experience.  
"Sam?! WHat's wrong?! Did you leave the room?!"  
She didn't respond immediately, but sat on the floor, "Y-You were right Robin...about Slade...he-he-he-he-he can't be trusted ..."  
Robin didn't take time to do the 'I told you so dance' (which Beast Boy invented for the one time he was right) but sat by her.


	11. Fire and Rage part 1

I just added on a little bit more to this chapter

Chapter ?

OK, since I've been writing I've realized something.

People don't read stories that are too long. So Instead of making my chapter short and easy. I'm going to make them longer!! And alot of things might happen in this chapter so bear wtih me. But I guess since My chapters area usually only 1,555 words long it might be ok...maybe

Hee hee!!

Chapter 11

Meanwhile high above the roof tops. IN Jump City, the ninja Kage was back at interrogating another villain. What do we mean by that? Just see.

Control Freak screamed bloody murder as he was being hung from teh roof tops by his ankles

Kage called down, "Unless you tell me everything you know you go splat Control Geek!"

"But but, if I tell you then-then I'll never get added to Slade's myspace!"

"Slade's MYSPACE!? ARE YOU STUPID!? HE DOESN'T HAVE A MYSPACE!" sighs and lets go.

Behind him, Cyborg and BB screamed in terror, "KAGE!"  
Kage waited (since the building was extremely tall) before he heard Control freak called," ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! LET ME UP!!"

"Ok." Kage (who had secretly tied a rope around Control Freaks ankles) pulled him up.

Control Freak's face was pale and shaking. Kage knelt down in front of him," Now...be a good little piggy and squeal for us."  
"Alright Alright!!"

BB and Cyborg looked at each other, maybe this would work.

"Well, a few months ago a guy came to this town, he was totally all cool and stuff. Yeah he had this like trench coat, yeah and his hair was like, like-"  
"Skip all that. What did he want?!"

"Information. About the Teen titans...well...since he was like all-"  
"Talk. Your. Age."  
"Ok oK okokokokokokok. He came up to me and asked me all I knew, and in exchange he gave me alot of money! And Slade's myspace name! So I told him!"  
"What is he called?"  
"Voltrum! Voltrum!"

"So he's been here for months?! And he's just now attacking?!"

"Well-well actually he-he also paid me to build a dragon robot. Paid me even more!"  
"Wait, from the last story!?"  
"Yeah! From 'Broken!'"  
"So this guy's been here for months...and he has alot of money...but he waits for this long to attack? .oh well thanks." he let him go and stood up, walking towards his friends before stopping ,"Oh, Control Geek. By any chance did he say Slade's MySpace page was BadA-Z666?"  
"Yeah!"  
Kage just shook his head...and walked away. 'What a looser'. he looked at BB and Cy, "Come on, let's go back to the Tower, if that's ok with you guys."  
"Uh yeah." said Cyborg a bit speckled. He admitted. Kage's interrogating system reminded him of someone...Bat-Something.. As soon as they got home, Kage returned to the computers, hoping to get more clues.

He had to find them.

This is where Kage spent most of his time these days. Right now he was writing down notes, to help him think

'So, this Voltrum guy's been here for about 3 months , and he just now decides to attack? Why? Why attack my sister?' that thought caused him to feel a little down, she had been missing for a while now, and he was worried about both of them...Robin and Sam. ...they were both important to him...and even though he knew his sister for a little bit, he couldn't imagine life with out them.

He had to find them. NO matter what.

--

Robin was laying on his cot, beef jerky hanging from his mouth, his mind was also in turmoil.

Sure he was worried about Sam (who was laying on her own bed also deep in thought, but trying to sleep)

But there was one deep thought that kept bouncing around in his head, ...'Did Sam have feelings for Toby?! Did they hold hands!? Did Toby have feelings for her?! Did they kiss!? OMG DID THEY MAKE OUT?!' infuriated kicked the wall. He HAD to know! Standing up he drug his bed over to Sam's so that they were touching, "Spill it. What went on between you and Toby!?"  
"Sam (who had been trying to fall asleep) looked at him tiredly, "Wh-what?"  
"What did you and Toby do!?"

"What?"  
"Did you go out?"  
"...Yes...but-"  
"I knew it! Did you kiss?!"  
"Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh uh hu hu hu hu uhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhh."

"Sam!"  
"WE did a little bit!..."

"What does that mean?!" he felt panic

"You know, no longer then 4 seconds."

"And that's all!? You didn't make out?!"

"Robin why is it any concern!?"

"SO...so...it...it JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION!!"

"NO! Robin you're being ridicules!!"

"AM not!!"

"OH come on why are-...Robin. Are you jealous?"

"WHAT!? NO! NO! NO! No!" Robin puffed a little bit and laid on his side, back to her

"Aw...poor green spandex boy. Did I hurt your feelings? Do you want a hug?"

"No. I want to sleep."

"Poor Robbie." she felt herself laughing a little bit then laid on her side, "Night Robbie Poo."

"Shut up."

--

Slade was back in his study, early that morning,(since he only needed like one hour of sleep for some reason unknown) he walked over to his books shelves and pulled out the picture Samantha had been trying to see (you know, before he almost ripped her arm off). He looked at the image almost sadly...in regret...

He let his mind wonder.

The girl. Training her would be a challenge. Then again, he enjoyed challenges…….

But this was different. Training Terra and Robin had been easy, they had natural talent. But the girl was squat. talent?! Sure her intelligence was impressive but her fighting ability was nothing……how could the daughter of Batman have no natural talent!?  
He paused. Glancing back at the picture to the two in it who concerned him, the tall man with black hair and dark eyes, with his arms around a woman with long red wavy hair, her eyes sparkling a familiar crystal blue. And next to them stood a man with white hair and a eye patch, a forced smile on his face.

Then again, what if she did have talent? And she was unconsciously suppressing it? Slade laughed coldly to himself, putting the picture away.

This could be fun.

--

Robin was in the training are ,he felt as though he had been too suspicious of Sam and decided to let her sleep in ,(surprised she actually fell asleep) and stood against the railing. "Alright. For now on I'm not going to ask Sam about her relationship with that Toadstool Toby." but he couldn't help but be curious...what was so great about him?! So what if he had iron abs ...that his hair was silky smooth...or white teeth...didn't' he have all that.!? But once again Robin shook his head. Why should he care?...why?

He heard footsteps come his way and turned to see Sam standing in the doorway. For some reason she looked odd…but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Just plain tired

"Hey Sam, you ok? Look I'm sorry I acted so-"  
"huh? what are you mumbling?"

Robin was taken back a bit, then saw what it was that made her look odd, her face was worn a little bit," Are you oK?"  
"Kind of…..I still can't sleep."  
"What? But you were when I left."  
"I was? I just remember lying there." She shrugged," If I did it wasn't very fulfilling."

They heard the door slide open as Slade walked into the room.

Sam tried to be cheerful (remembering what happened last night) "Um, so should we get started?"  
"actually, little girl," his voice sounded different, excited, "We're going to try something a little bit different." His hands started a flame as he quickly shot a huge fireball at her, Sam, in shock, could only set up electricity to soften the blow, but it still sent her flying back into the rugged area below, she couched as dirt entered her lungs and her back ached, sitting up she saw Slade land in front of her. He could hear Robin crying out and trying to get down there, but he was being held back by the robots.

"Come on little girl, Let me see the fire in your eyes."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile at that very moment. Kage was back on the computer (or rather, he hadn't left it since he last saw him) after looking for hours he finally had something.

Past information on Voltrum. Or should he say, Tobias Matthew Stray.

Thank you possessive and nose government. (And the fact that when Sam had stayed with them for awhile that she had taught him how to hack).

Kage rubbed his eyes to get the sleep out of them before he read on

"Tobias Matthew Stray. Parents: Juliana Stray and Robert Stray ,Birthdate: 1-31-1990 ,Current age: 18" he paused, so this guy was only 2 years older then Sam. And one year younger then him. He continued "Disapeared about 3 years ago After incident including his school." He quickly pulled up the article attached to it and gasped,

100 Dead after Explosion at Star City.

What exactly was this kid?

-------------------------------------------------------

Sam fell against the wall in agony, trying to catch but found it painful. Had she escaped him? She highly doubted it, but she didn't understand.

Slade never went easy on her, but this was brutal. She didn't' know why, she just had to survive.

There was another flare in the air and Sam barely had time roll out of the way before the boulder exploded into a million pieces. As the flame died a little bit Slade appeared there," Get up. Let me see the rage!" he launched another fireball.

Sam rolled again, coughing in pain, "I-I don't understand-"  
Slade slammed his foot onto her stomach in frustration, causing her to cough up a little bit of blood.

He himself was beginning to get confused, she's weak enough now?! Why wasn't she succumbing to the Rage Factor? Then he saw Robin, still trying to get free of the robots.

Of course.

He reached down and grabbed her by the front, yanking her on her feet. "Come on, I know you can do better then that!" pushing her away he gathered a giant fireball in his hands and shot it at Robin.

Sam cried," NO!"

Robin saw it coming but tried to get away, but the robots help him tight, in panic he closed his eyes waiting for the impact when he heard a girl scream in pain. He opened them to see Sam standing in front of him, the fireball had slammed into her back as she covered him. She only stood for two seconds before she collapsed.

"SAM!!"

--

Crap! Sam! WHAt's goiong on?!  
Oh right.

read and review! aND sorry it took so long!


	12. Fire and Rage part 2

Sorry it took me so long to write! But I got a virus on my computer. Don't worry, not on this one. I'm writing this one on my parents so it's safe.

So I hope you enjoy this one!! Give me your opinion!!

NOW!  
Wait, dont' until you read the chapter

X)

Chapter 12 Teh Flame and RAge part 2

Robin froze with horror as Slade's huge fireball slammed into Sam's back as she sheilded him. She stumbled forward,

"SAM!!" he cried, he tried to get free of the robots but they stil held a good grip on him. Robin looked at Sam in panic, expecting her to fall,but she stood. HEr breath was heavy and harsh as the arrea around her turned cold as the air seemed to move. the something happened.

Sam started laughing. At first quietly, then loudly as she raised her head, her eyes had changed form crystal blue to blood red as deep as one that ran down her burnt body. Seh turned to look at Slade who watched her, his eye held no shock.  
"Well? Come on Cyclops, was that all?!" her eyes narrowd, "I barely felt it!" she turned completely, now Robin could completely see the damage. The back of her shirt was torn to reveal the long bloody burn that now ran down her back and the back of her arms. But she didnn't SEEM like she was in pain...but it looked bad.

Sam simply leapt back down, electrcity ran down her arms for the first time since she fought Toby. "Well? Bring it on SLade."

This is what Slade wanted. The Rage in her eyes.

He sneered behind his mask, "Excellent." fire once again filled his hand

Sam leapt down yelling in rage, electricity flew fromher hadns in strands as she lashed down, tearing up theground. Slade threw a ball of fire, but electricity leapt from the walls and tore threw it. Slightly surprised Slade took evasive action and ducked behind a boulder, waiting for her next move.

Her face was at first filled with anger and fustration slid into a sneer, her read eyes gleaming. Sam held her hand, but Slade was faster, a firey like rope leapt out adn caught her by the wrist, slammingher into the rocks. But seh toreh er hadn away and fell into the rocks, standing back up.

Slade noted the blood now running down her arms, 'Ovbiously when the rage factor is in use that she ignores her pain, adn ignores blood loss...interesting.' taking advantage of her hesitation he appeared behind her, grabbed her by teh hair and slammed her head into teh wall, he whispered ,"THat's right little girl, let teh rage in your heart pump through your blood...let it consume you-"  
"Stop! Slade!"

Feeling a little agravated, he turned his head to see Robin, who (though still fighting to get free of teh robots)

"Can't you see your hurting her?! Stop!"  
"But there's where you're wrong, Robin, I'm FREEING her-"

electricty shot out directly from Sam, but insteade of attacking Slade, it began forming something...it grew 4 powerful legs, clawed paws at either end, it's head grew dog like, two horns growing out of it's head as it glared at Slade, growling.

A electric wolf. It leapt out at and caught Slade around the throat.

Sam stood up, "Good boy-"  
Robin leapt down adn broke free of the robots and grabbed her, "Look at me! It's me Robin! You're friend-"  
"Sorry, doesn't ring a bell."

Before Robin could react Sam had him by the throat, he tried to pry her fingers off but it was impossible, he struggled to breathe, but his throat was closed.

His former frilend simply laughed at himat his blood that ran down her hand," ,Sorry handsome." she slammed her electrified hadn into his stomahce, electricity dug it's way into his chest, Robin coughed, he could feel his lungs collapsing as concious slipped away..."S-s...sam..." and with that he past out form teh pain.

Sam at first smiled, but something happened inside of her, teh blood...

so much of it...

...robin...

"ROBIN!" Sam dropped him, backin gaway in horror, what just happened!? She covered her mouth as tears ran down her face...there lay Robin...it didn't even look like he was breathing! Had seh...was he...

She heard footsteps walk up form behind, by her and Slade dropped the electric wolf causing it to disapear ina sparkle of electricity and knelt by Robin, putting a hand to his neck," He's still breathing. but I doubt he has much longer." adn wiht that he walked away.

Sam snapped out of her panic, "But, aren't you going to help him?!"  
"And why would I do that? This way there's one less Titan I have to deal with. do me a favor and make that thing go away."

"But...you could help him! Save him!"  
"YOu dare order ME around?! Stupid little girl."  
SAm felt her panic returned, she couldnt' let Robin die! Adn,..adn how could she convice Slade to save him!?

Then it hit her.

The picture in Slade's office, the redhaired woman in it...seh knew who she was!

"Do it for SArah!" she cried

Slade froze in his tracks. With out looking back he asked in a deadly whisper,"What did you say?"  
"D-Do it for Sarah...my mother...I dont' know how you know her-Knew her-...but that deosn't matter. Just save Robin for her please?!"

Slade just paused. Sam waited in fearful anticipation, had she said teh wrong thing?!  
Finally, "Very well...I"ll need your...'assistance'...but if I see one more tear I'll let your boyfriend die."

Sam quickly wiped her eyes, "Ok ok."

--

4 hours later

Life.

Robin could feel it coming back to him...sweet air filled his lungs, but a swift pain filled his entire chest, causing him to sit up, coughing uncontrolably.

"I wouldn't do that"  
He turned his head, acknowledgin he was once again in teh hospital room, bloody bandages all over the counters adn floor, he could feel one also around his bare chest (which is where the pain was mostly coming from.)

And Slade was standing at the sink, washing blood off his hands.

Again

Robin laid back down, barely acknowledging his words and unconciously he started pushing the odd weigt off when he realized it was warm, looking down, he saw Sam's head laying on his chest, "SAM!"

"Did I tell you not to get up? You'll wake your friend up."

"What happened...is she-"

"Normal? Yes. WEll, as normal as seh could get. I suggest you treat her wounds."  
"YOu saved me...us...again?"  
Slade stopped again, "Don't getused to it." and ,almost in anger, he walked out, slamming the door.

Ok, he was mad. But Right now Robin didn't notice, carefully he slid out from under his friend adn liad her on the hospital bed. Her wounds didn't look seriuos, but her arms did. Time to return the favor.

--

Slade returned to his study, locking the door behind him. Even though he had ruined his day by saving Robin, something good came out of it.

He got information. Getting on his computer, he brought up his anlasys page. Ever since he had started he had started showing Samantha how to control the rage factor (aka attack adn attack adn hope she learns how to dodge) he had been studying her.

Her weakneses

Her strengths.

But most of all her limits. And today he had gotten alot of useful information. It seemed obvious that ,while in the rage facotr, the girl had no idea of her surroundings, or of anyone around her. It also seemed that seh would have only one thought in mind. Oblivion of her opponent. Which seemed like a very useful tool as a allie (not so much as a enemy) but ehr strength had been doubled. IT grew beyond what he thoguht it would...but seomthing else. IT appeared taht the RAge factor was...GROWING...expanding...using the electricity of Samantha to it's own gain.

Hm. So much like him.

Slade finished gathering the data when the memory came back

_"Do it for SArah!!"_

It appeared that ,finally, Samantha had realized the truth...but how much did she know? But his mind drifted back to Sarah, a topic he had been trying to avoid in his head...but now...so many times he tried to forget her...forget that stupid family...tried to erase those painful memories...but he was stuck with them.

Stuck with Sarah...seh would always be with him...

--

Robin finished putting the bandages on Sam's arms, her face was still slightly furrowed, as though in a little bit of pain. Tear stains on her face.

Robin sgently stroked the hair of of her face," Sam..."  
HEr eyeslids quavered for a sec before opening weakly them. HEr eyes lit up when she saw him "RObin!!" she hugged him around the neck tightly, "Y-Y-YOure alright! YOu're alive!! I was so scared-"  
"Sam-"  
"I thought I had killed you I'm so sorry-"  
"That's great-"

"I"m so sososossosososososososososososososossososososososososososo sorry-"  
"Sam!"

"I'm really really really really really reallly really really reallyre aososossososososososossosososososossososos-"  
"SAM!!"

Sam snapped out of her sorry streak blushing ,"Sorry!" she paused for a sec," So-So you're alright?"  
"yeah. YOu?"  
She nodded, hugging him a little gently, "I'm sorry."

Robin smiled, huggin her back hand on the back of her head, he felt sorta bad. Why though? But...right now...his heart was fluttering...his face was hot...he felt...light headed...why?

--

Meanwhile in Gotham City, the full moon shone over Wayne manor. The usual sounds of teh Butler ,Alfred, were missing , seeing as he took the day off. But it wouldn't matter to the person inside

Bruce was tired. AS he walked towards his study. All this was too much...his daugher missing...as was his ex-sidekick...he was worried about them both...He wanted to see them...to know that seh was alright. He rested his hand on teh wood crafted door. He'd do anything ,"Sam..."  
"I see, so she's on your mind too...eh...?" said a cold voice.

Surprised, Bruce spun around, sitting on the stairrail was a 17 year old boy, he wore a torn black renchcoat, open in the front, his bare chest covered with black lightning marks, his black eyes shone through his long brown hair, glaring at him with insanse smile on his face," You must be Bruce Wayne, father of SAmantha Wayne...my good friend...mind if I call you Brucy?"

Bruce felt wary...the insanity in the boys eyes struck him. What did he want? HOw did he know Sam?

"You can call me Tobias. OR better yet Voltrum. It fits more." He looked past his bangs," Seeing how close me and little SAmmy were, that makes us practicually relatives."  
"RElatives?!"  
"hee hee...you see, I can't find little SamLuv."  
"Luv?! Leave her!"

"Hmmmm. I think not. Actually I'm looking for her too...I just feel SO lost without her...I miss feeling her bones break."

RAge filled Bruce, his fist curled, but apparently this boy didn't know he was Batman...so he had to lay low, "What do you want? why are you here?"  
Toby's eeys gleamed, "WEll you see, I figure, in order to find my girl...that i have to think like her.so what incredibly stupid thing would seh do to come out of hiding? Adn that's whenit hit me." black electricity craackeld in his hands, "One by one track down her loved ones...bring them to the edge fo death...then, having her pathetic weak heart, she'll come out... Adn guess what? You're the first one on my list."

--

There we go! How's it now? IT's speeding up now!! Questions will be answered!!

soon

not now

please review!! I"m begging you!!

Ohand thank you my 2 number one reviewers!! You know who you are!

...

review


	13. Decisions

I know, about Fargin time. Well, enjoy

Chapter ?

Next MOrning.

"Kage! Friend Kage!!!!!!! WAKE UP!!"

Kage sat up abrutly, finding himself once again at a desk, he looked around in groggy alarm. When his eyes focused he was looking at Starfire. Pullinga piece of paper of his face he yawned, "What is it? News on the others?"

"Not exactly," the look on her face held slight worry

------------------------------------------------

This wasn't good.

Slade had expected it, but that didn't mean he liked it. He watched the news flash across the computer screen anouncing what he dreaded

'Bruce Wayne in Medical CAre after accident'

Slade didn't need to need to watch the report to know exactly what they suspected happened. They would say that a fire had started in Wayne manor. Electrical difficutlies.

He knew better.

Slade heard the 2 Titans walk into the training room, they sounded so happy. What better way to break there happiness? "Robin, I need to talk to her alone, leave."  
After Robin glanced at Sam unsurely he turned and left (grudgidly)

"Little Girl."

Her face ,that had been happy when talking to her little boyfriend turned suspicious and cold to him, "What?"  
"YOU need to look at this."  
"What is it?" she walked up by him and looked, horror struck her face, "D-D-D-Dad!" anger appeard on her face as she spun to face teh villan, "What happenen!? WHat did you do?!"

" I did nothing, it was your ex-boyfriend."  
"T-Toby?" Sam paused, emotion was growing on her, covering her mouth as tears ran donw her face, seh had just found her father...now,now was he goign to die?

Slade held no pity, "YOu shouldn't sob over someone you've only know for 6 months, IT's really quite pathetic."  
"Shut Up! Just becuase you dont have a heart doenst' make you strong!"

"LIttle do you know." He turned his back to her, "IF you had no emotions you could kill with ease. YOU're father was able to find the fine line between heartlessness and maintaining sanity. And he knows that if he fought back against your boyfriend, the media would discover his secret."

Sam just turned away, her reactions amused Slade, just a week ago she had been so willing to trust him, he was actually a little disapointed she had learned so quickly, since he had been hoping to use it. Then she spoke, her vioce was still thick ,"Don't ever talk about my father, you act like-like you KNOW him, but I know better."  
"Do you? Remember you only found out about your father just months ago, you truly know nothing about them." he turned his back to her, "Well? Whistle in for your little boyfriend, your training will begin momentarily."

"No."  
Huh? Had his ears been decieved? Without looking back he asked ,"What did you say little girl?"  
"NO. My father's just been attacked, I need to come out of hiding and finish him."  
The cold rumbling that was Slades' laugher escaped his lips,"Brave words from a fool. You go after Voltrum now he'll murder you and your boyfriend-"

"Robin's not coming, and I don't care. I want him to pay. He WILL pay."

He watched her as teh walked over to teh wall, placingher hand on it, electricity from it leapt onto her hand and seh disapeared.

-----

Meanwhile, somewhere else totally different that rreally doesnt matter

____-

Ryan had left Jump city within the hour, he knew he really shouldn't have left, but for goodness sake his father was in the hospital!!! He buried his face in his hands, trying to block out the nurses and doctors rushing by, going to other patients, holdign anesthetic and needles.

Even though his mother had been 3 when his mother died, he still had vague images of that day....the hospital..his father torn up...adn a man with one eye and white (not sure who he was, maybe he'd ask his dad sometime.) A male doctor in a white lab coat walked towards him, Ryan quickly stood up and (in a quick attempt to lighten his mood) asked, "What up Doc? How's Dad?"  
"He'll be fine, he's a strong man for his age."

"Then-then can I see him?"

The doctor shook his head,"No, I'm sorry, he said he didnt' want visitors yet. Any other family you need us to contact?"  
"No, it's ok, I'll do it myself."

----------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile

Back in Jump City, a warehouse worn down by age and the frequent fights lay forgotten by all.

Except one.

Toby sat on a pile of metal chairs, he had been there for many hours. Waiting. He knew Sam, or 'luv'. she might not get angry easily, but after watching her for months he deduced that she loved her friends alot......and her new family.......

why did everything change? his dark electricity sparked on his hands..around the staff he picked up....why did she change?....

(..........)

It had just beena year ago....he was laying on the roof of a building watching the night sky, turning his head he saw Sam laying by him, the starry sky reflecting off of her glasses as she smiled softly, she reached over adn took his hand, "Whatcha smiling about?"

"Nothing....I dont' think...I've been this happy in a long time."

"Me Neither." he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small box," Oh I got you something."  
Sam took it carefully, openign it to reveal a small earring, the hook hung a small chain holding a crescent moon. Her face lit up brightly,"Thank you!! It's beautiful!!!"

He smiled back, leaning on his elbow,"Hey, I was thinking.....do you think it was a coincidence that we met? Two completely different people with the same powers? Do you think it was destiny?"  
"Dunno, it could be."

"I mean....with our powers....we could change the world."  
"What do you mean?"

"We both know how cruel this world can be....maybe we can change it! We can make it a better place for everyone with powers! So no one has to endure teh pain we have." he looked down at Sam, his eyes sparkling with childlike excitement. Sam smiled back hugging him around the waist as seh placed the earring in her ear,"YEah...we could...."

----

Toby snapped out of his flashback breaking the staff, why? Why did she betray him!?...he...he had-

The front doors of the warehouse burst open, familiar blue electricity lased aroud them as she approached in full garb, the black skintight shirt with the blue belle sleeve and black skintight pants, only her blindfold mask (thingy) was gone, her body was pulsing with energy.

The anger in Toby's hard forced his face into a smile, "Heh, how goes it luv? How's Daddy?"  
"Shut up, I know what you did, I'm tired of this. of hiding, I'm here now. Let's finish this! Before this story gets too long!"

Toby laughed coldly, standing up,"Very well, it only does it justice." his ony electricity leapt up his black lighting marked arms.

---------

I know, 'About freaking time Charmy!' Sorry! I had a writers block i couldn't get out of! But with some help, (and a grilled cheese adn the christmas spirit running through me) NOTHING IS IMPOSSIBLE!!

(except for me completeling my other stories)lol

Now please review!!!Only 2 (maybe 3) chapters left!!!

Merry Christmas!!!

Happy Hanukkah!

Happy Kwanzaa!!!!


	14. Lightning Showdown!

Yes my last, adn probably going to be the longest, chapter. I am proud to say this is the SECOND story I have ever completed on Fanfiction where as before I never have.

Oh, the thankyou page. I would like to Thank Sakura Katana and Ghost Writer! And JoPoGirlsKickAss

ok here we go!!!!

.....

Chapter ???

Robin shifted in his sleep, his mind still in a haze. He could barely remember what had happened....his arm and neck hurt a little but that was all....but...then why did he have this 'memory..' hearing moevment,.....Sam kissing him on teh cheek genlty whispering 'goodbye'.......but wasn't it a dream?

He reached overunconciously to touch her hand (there beds still pushed together) but he touched air. Robin's eyes shot open as he turned over, SAm was gone!!! He looked around the room, surely she was here! WHere else could seh have gone?! But that kiss....it HADN'T been a dream! Sam WAS gone!! Robin rolled off the bed, running out the door and bursting into the main room. HOping to see Slade 'training' Sam. But all that was there was Slade. Sitting in a chair, reading.

Robin grew angry adn frantic," WHere is she?!?!" he demanded

Slade, his vioce as stone as ever, "And who, pray tell, are you talking about?"  
"I'm NOT in the mood SLade! Tell me where she is now!!!"

The villain glanced over at him, unfazed by his attitude, "Isn't is ovbious? She left."  
"Left?! Where did seh go?!"  
"How would I know?" SLade set teh book aside for a sec and glanced over at teh angered teen with a bit of humor, "It's amazing isn't it? We only desire something and realize how much you need something when we realize you've lost it. Like Now for example, only now do you realize when your friend's gone." he peered at Robin out of the corner of his eye to see his face adn was satisfied by his fustration, then continued, "You're friend left to take care of Toby. To Protect you."

"But, she's hurt! She's not strong enough, seh could be _killed!"_

"Why are you telling me this?

"YOU were the one who supposingly helped us-"

"Whether anything I did made an indent on her talent isn't up to me. It depends on her. And, quite frankly, I'm growing bored with this. If you want to save her then go." raises his head, "I suppose loosinga teammate would sting a little, but this would be MORE then that, wouldn't it Robin?"

"What do you mean?!" Robin didn't really want to deal with Slades game right now, but something pushed him

"don't play stupid, I've seen the way you look at her, that pathetic puppy dop look, even someone with a IQ of 5 could figure it out." he paused for dramaticness, "You've become infatuated with the Daughter of your old Teacher."

Robin tried to scoff, but his mouth was frozen, in his heart, he could feel the truth behind Slades words. Robin had always felt something towards SAm, something differnt then what he had felt towards his friends....could Slade be right? Whether he was or not, none of it would matter if Sam was gone. Without another word, the hero turned and ran from his enemy.

He had to know himself

--------------------------

Ryan had to drop everything, his mission, his seat. AS much as he loved his sister, finding her had to be put off. So, no longer in his hero costume, he sat at Gotham Mercy Hospital. Where his father now laid, just at the door Ryan had been staring at.  
The doctors had said that it was techinial difficulties, or wiring problems that had caused his fathers injuries. But Ryan knew better. The man he had been hunting had been here, Volturm: aka Toby.

He shivered in anger, how had this happened? He should of been there to help.......but then again, he would of probably been in a hospital bed right next to his father.....

Alfred came out of the hospital room his face emotionless. Scared, Ryan ran up to him, "well?""

"He's lost alot of blood, but his lifes not in any danger. They think he'll be fine."

Ryan sighed with relief, going back to his chair, his relief was only short lived though as teh situatino came back to him. His sister adn adopted brother still missing, a psycho on the loose.......his father injured. He ran his fingers through his hair, before, when he first became Kage he had made mistakes...but they seemed belittle in light of the situation. A beepeing sound came from his side made him jump. Luckily it was onjy the cellphone, but eth caller Id was unknown, "Hello?"  
"Ryan?! THat you?!" the voice broke through, despite teh static adn franitcness, Ryan recognized the voice immediately,

"Robin-Tim?! ARe you ok?! Where are you at? Is Sam with you?"  
"No, I think seh went to take on Voltrum."  
"Alone?!"  
"Yeah, I"M going to join her, but tell Bruce to hury down here, we might need help. Bye."  
Before Ryan could stop him, Robin was gone, and the situation was even darker.

Alfred regarded him with a sympathetic eye, "If you left now, you'd be able to make it to Jump City in 5 hours, half a hour if you use the jet.'

The boy looked up at him with surprise in his eyes, "But, what about Dad-"  
"I"ll watch over him, He would never forgive either of us if we just watied by for him."  
Ryan broke intoa smile, then ran down the hallway, ready for battle."

=-------=-=--=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Meanwhile

Sam had to admit, thanks to the 'training' she had gotten (aka meangingless attacking) had kept her light on her feet.

Unfortunately, Voltrum was still angry.

She foundher self just standing on her tiptoes to dodge teh black lightning shot at her, he leapt after her, his face twisted with madness and rage. It seemed unlikely that this being used to be her only friend, but Sam pushed it out of her mind leaping to the side adn behind a fallen pillar. She heard Volturm land too, looking around, "Come out luv! Do I play to rough for you!?" but SAm (being smarter then the average fool) kept quite. In Her mind, she rolled over ideas, trying to come up with a plan. But each plan she thought of seemed to end with her dead. Sam closed her eyes, trying to focus....there had to be someway.....

Suddenly the pillar she was hidnig behind exploded, the force sending her flying backward adn teh dangerous shrapnal sliced her arms adn legs. Sam crossed her arms over her face as a defense but another explosion sent her into teh wall, her head smacked against it adn seh fell on her hadns adn knees. Sam could feel with warm blood run down her neck...her vision (behind cracked glasses) was fuzzy adn blurred. RAising her head weakly, dangerous pieces of shrapnal became the result. Several slicing SAm's arms and legs, a stabbign pain shot through her left leg. Voltrum was walking towards her, his shirtless body crackling wthi the dangerous energy, "I win little Sammy-"

Something shot through teh air, slicing Votrums arm, his face turned surprised as he fell forward, "What the-"

Robin leapt down from the ceiling, his staff extened, a expression of rage (so severe adn unseen by Sam befre) adn roared," GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY GIRL!!" teh staff slammed dwon adn caught Voltrum in teh skull. Teh villain stumbed just long enough for Robin to leap around him adn hook the staff around his neck, "Kage now!"

The black clothed ninja leapt down, two sai weapons in his hand, "Hey baby sis!"he quickly called to Sam, then leapt forward to take advantage of Votlrums immobility. But the lightning charged boy had other plans, sadi the look in his brown eyes, adn before Sam could warn them, he let out a huge wave of power, striking the boys adn causing them to go flying back. But Kage adn Robin were back on their feet in seconds. Teh Boy wonder turned to teh Ninja, "Go check on Sam, while I take care of Voltrum."

Nodding, Kage ran over to SAm, who sat against the wall, looking over her body for damage, her arms and legs were bleeding, the injury on her leg bleed profusely but didn't look too serious. Her eyes distant. He knelt by her, "Sam! ARe you ok? " when seh didn't respond he shook her, "Sam!"

She snapped otu of it, looking at him as though seh just realized he was there, "Ry-Ryan? Why are you here?! HE'll kill you-"

"Yeah, well, your Ex was a botu to killl YOU if we hadnt gotten here."

"W-We..." Sam looked over. And it was true, Robin was fighting Voltrum! At first it looked like Robin was winning but SAm knew that wouldnt' last...

Why were they here? Why would they want to help? She had done nothing but brought them pain... all this was her fault.....the feeling made her stomach turn uneasily. If she hadn't been born....things would be different....her mother would still be alive and her family happy cause of it. Robin wouldn't have to worry about her....and Toby wouldn't have changed. Sam raised her head a little watching Voltrum. But did it matter with the what ifs? She WAS alive, so that meant she had a purpose. ANd that meant nothing she could of done could of prevented this. And no matter how hard seh looked at him, Sam couldn't see Toby anymore..atleast not in his being...seh couldn't see seh kind person who had helped her control her powers...who had given her hope....She squeezed her fists angrily as her vision came back clear....the Toby she knew was dead....

Voltrum brought his hand around adn shot Robin in teh ribs, wiht a cry, her friend flew back into the wall with a crack. Robin lifted himslef up with one of his elbows, the other wrapped around his chest. Teh enemy started walking over to him...ready to end it.

The one perosn Sam had deep feelings for was trying to defend her...she wouldn't let him down...ignoring Kage and the pain, she climbed to her feet, "VOLTRUM!!" seh barked so loud that Votlrum stopped in his tracks. He turned to look at her, sneering once again

"Still alive Luv?"

"Yes." she no longer felt doubtful, "Leave them alone, it's me youwant to finish. ME your angry at."

"How noble, did you crack you head open against teh wall or are you wanting a death wish?" when seh didn't respond, he raised let his lightning bounce down his arms, "Very well. I accept!" and wthi that he shot a huge black lightning bolt at SAm. but She didn't move seh slowly raised her own of it comming from her self, teh clouds roared above adn shot down on her, fusign wither her own. Her blue lightning twisted around her body adn shot out to meet Voltrums in teh middle.

Teh collision of the two sent out a deafening crack. They pushed against each other, afew strand escaped and tore teh area around it. But Neither of them flinced, they pushed forward trying to break through but neither worked. Out of the conrer of her eye, she saw Kage get to Robin's side , it looked like Robin was ok for now.

Voltrum sent another surge towards Sam, her feet slid back a little but she stod her ground. She could feel the scars on her arms reopen but gave no heed. Squeezing her eyes shut seh grabbed her end of teh lightning and concentrated through it. In teh middle (where teh seperate energies met) the blue caught a hold of the black. Volturm, shocked, tried to pull away but Sam held on, then finally threw Voltrum (lightning adn all) crashing itno the opposite end of teh building. Tearinga path of destruction in it's wake beofre the deafening crash adn silence. Sam waited for another attack but none came. Climbing over teh rubble (despite her brothers calls) she made ehr way to tthe other end. Her leg slowed her down a little but seh kept on. Finally she saw him, Voltrum laid ,his body covered with cuts and blood, "WEll." he started, his voice tinged with weakness but strong, "What are you waiting for? You won. 'Take my head and steal my wealth'" he chuckled weakly adn coldly at his own joke, "As I tried to do wiht you."

Sam just looked at him, seh had wanted to make sure that he was immobilized. ANd now, seh just felt pityfull at teh sight of him. She turned her back to him, adn walked a few steps away before the world around ehr went black

Sam felt teh world come back to her, at first fuzzy, then even fuzzier, due to teh fact her glases were off. She felt tightly bound bandages on her body and a needle in her arm. Sitting up, seh immediately recognized the room as teh Teen Titans medical room! Her clothes were teh same adn ,judging by teh setting sun, she had been out for a while. Sam was about to swing off teh table when a familiar voice spoke, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

She turned to see Slade come out of the shadows but found herself unsurprised, "The Titans know you're here?"

"No. I just wanted to see hwo many of you would be killed against Voltrum, but dang it, looks like you all survived."

"You sound a little disapointed."

"Hm, not really after all. No Titans means I have no one to test myself against." Slade crossed his arms, "So you didn't use the RAge FActor?"

"....No."

, "You do know that eventually the RAge Factor in your head will take over as it adapts with you...and when that happens you wont be able to control your lust for the fight or blood."

"I know." she looked at him firmly, "If there was a way to put it in there, there must be a way to get it out."

The look of amusement in his eye was unmistaken, "Very well stupid girl. I must take my leave," he turned to go but paused, "Next time we meet there will be nothing that prevents me from killing you."

"Sorta figured. So you're not going to tell me how you know my mom?" But he was already gone, she smirked a little, "Figures." shakily she let herself down onto her feet, her leg stung but held. And made her way to the living room. It was as she expected, BB and Cy were playing video games, Star was cultivating her fungus garden, Raven was reading adn Robin was standing at the window, a white bandage covered his ribs.

It was Beast Boy who first noticed her and in a second Cyborg, StarFire and Beast Boy were all overher, hugging her tightly adn patting her on the back.

"Your'e alive!"

"You're brains intact!"

"OH thank the Blortheans your ectoplasm has not escaped you flesh adn blood!"

Then again, it was the welcome she expected. (except she didnt' know what a Blorthean was).

Robin smiled at the sight of the reunion. It was good to be vack (good to eat something besides Beef Jerky). And it made his stomach tingle at the sight of Sam smiling. She was happy again.

Was it right, to ruin this happy moment, with his selfish feelings? Shouldn't he just leave her as she was now? And ignore his feelings-

A sudden stab in the arm made him turn around, Raven (lowering her elbow) "Go on. Nows the best time if ever."

He gave her a look of surprise before nodding. He hurried over to the little group, "Hey uh, Sam?"

"Huh?" she looked," yeah?"

"Can we talk?"

She smiled in her normal way, "Yea sure."  
And with that he lead her out into the hallway. Turning to face her he felt his heartbeat double, a nervous sweat across his brow. (maybe he'd rather go fight Voltrum in Jail before he'd do this) "Look it's just.....I've been feeling odd and I think it's....."his words felt like they were falling over each other, unable to make proper sentences.

"Yeah?"  
This WAS a bad idea, she was the daughter of his mentor...AND the sister of his adoptee brother....this was REALLy a bad idea, "Never mind...have fun." feeling defeated he turned to go..

"Wait!" she caught his arm.

As he turned tosee what she wanted. He was surprised to suddenly feel hers soft lips against his, it took a little bit to realize what had happened but by then Sam had pulled away, smilling cheerfully, "Is that waht you wanted to ask?"

"uh...in a physical form yes."

"Great! I accept!"

Waht just happened?, "oh...wow."

-------------------------

-------------------------

I know, the ending may have seemed a little lame, but it's how i wanted it to end! My second story finished!!!

If you have comments, or remarks that may help me become better go for it!

Oh, and if you think i need to do a 3quel please give me your opinion on it. I'd appreciate it greatly!

E

N

D


	15. Epiloge: From Yesterday

Epilogue

How did it ever come down to this?

The Titans, the people who had takes her in were scattered around her, unmoving. There blood stained her hands, but she found herself praying for there life….despite the piercing pain that seemed to fill every nerve of her body… but the tears were not caused by that.

By will beyond her own, she was forced forward, towards the Leader, Robin, who now lay in front of her. He struggled ot get up but his muscles were weak from the electric pulses, "S-s-am."

She felt tears start to pour out of her eyes, she could already see what her so called 'master' wanted her to do,"Please….I-I- don't want to hurt them…just kill me insteade…please…"never before had she been forced to beg…

But the man in the shadows raised his hand again, and she did the same slowly. Lighting started to crackle on her skin, as it grew brighter…

Robin, looked her straight in her crystal blue eyes, the feeling thickened in her stomache…"I-I-I love youu…" she whispered quietly

"I love you to…"

Suddenly there was the flash of lighting and screaming of pain.

(what do ya think? Well please tell me by reviewing!! This is the 3quel!!)


End file.
